Birth
by Doncella Candy
Summary: Después de la muerte de Inuyasha, y con 30 años, Kagome decide seguir su vida. Pero un día todo lo que vino armando se desplomó, cuando un pequeño niño se cruzó en su camino. Quizá, cuando le prometió que nunca la dejaría, lo decía literalmente. — No eres real ¿cierto? — pronunció Kagome postrada en la cama. — Mmm — Inuyasha pensó antes de hablar — eso depende del punto de vista.
1. Mil agujas

Seré simple y breve. Tuve varios momentos seguidos de inspiración que acabaron en esto. Espero les guste.

Disclaimer: los personajes no me perteneces, pero ustedes saben que la historia sí :)

* * *

**Birth**

La comida estaba deliciosa. Había por doquier. Tartas, pasteles, tortas, pizzas, dulces.

Lo que supuestamente debería haber en todas las fiestas, en ésta había.

En vez de charlar con todas las personas que allí se encontraban, de empezar una relación de cualquier tipo, se sentó en una silla apartada al lado de la mesa y se dedicó a llenar su plato con todos los manjares. No podría irse hasta no haber probado por lo menos una vez cada especialidad.

Le hecho el ojo a una tarta de chocolate, su favorita. Cubierta y rellena con chocolate, con sólo mirarla ya sentía como su saliva empezaba a caer lentamente. Con su cuchara en mano tomó una pequeña porción y se la llevó a la boca. Degustó cada capa. La perfección.

Los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Miró un segundo su ex - blanco vestido todo manchado, se enfadó consigo misma, pero su enojo sólo duró unos segundos, hasta topar de nuevo su vista con la comida. Sonrió con satisfacción y llevó otro pedacito hasta sus labios, que lo esperaban gustosos.

Contenta como una niña con su dulce preferido miró hacia la gente. Charlaban y bebían. Reían y lloraban. Sus amigos entablaban conversaciones con desconocidos para sociabilizar un poco, como le habían dicho a ella que hiciera. Unos ojos azul claro se toparon con los suyos y se volvieron cálidos, odiaba eso, odiaba no poder devolverle esa simple acción.

Si apartaba su mirada en ese preciso instante no notaría nada ¿cierto? Sólo debía aparentar estar concentrada en otra cosa. Bajó el rostro hasta sus pies, como si las pequeñas migas tuvieran algo de interesante. No funcionó. El hombre se acercó hasta ella y tomó asiento a su lado. O lo saludaba o quedaba como una maleducada (sería una mal-aprendida, en todo caso). Se volteó lo suficiente para parecer interesada y lo saludó brevemente.

No funcionó, el tipo era resistente. Le dedicó al joven una corta y elegante sonrisa antes de que éste empezara a hablar.

— ¿Por qué estás sentada aquí sola, Kagome? — su tono era tan natural y amoroso que casi la hizo vomitar.

—Por nada en especial, sólo quería comer un poco antes de irme a mi casa.

—Podemos ir a bailar si lo deseas — _Ugh_, la situación se estaba volviendo tan empalagosa.

—No, está bien. Te lo agradezco.

Se preocupó en terminar su comida hasta que Kôga se fue, luego tomó su chaqueta y se largó, también. En el camino hasta la salida aventó su mano a Sango y Miroku, lo suficientemente abstraídos en la conversación como para acercársele. Les deseó suerte a los dueños de la fiesta no sin antes añadir que el alimento fue lo mejor del evento.

Salteando todo lo que le pasó durante el día a nuestra protagonista (no vale la pena escribirlo, sólo caminó hasta su departamento y se acomodó en el sofá) llegamos a la parte menos interesante. El programa de televisión.

Sus oídos ni siquiera estaban atentos al sonido de fondo, la pantalla quedó out por unos minutos mientras el techo se volvió cien veces más interesante, las resquebrajaduras de la pintura daban mucho en qué pensar. Acomodándose la almohada en la cabeza soñó despierta. No queriendo dormir para no encontrárselo y que nada pudiera detenerlo.

Prefería estar consciente y recordar momentos felices a estar atrapada en su cabeza con el sonido del disparo atravesándolo. Ese sonido le martillearía el cerebro toda la vida.

Su cuello dolía horrores, no estaba segura el porqué. Y no se sentía cómoda en ninguna posición. En vez de girar la cabeza, volteó su cuerpo hacia la película de comedia británica _"El diario de Bridget Jones" _rió un poco hasta cansarse con las situaciones que atravesaba la pobre mujer. Normalmente pasaría horas y horas observando la gran pantalla, pero simplemente ese día nada la llenaba. Su vista se enfocó en uno de los pulcros cuadros que se hallaban sobre la mesa de café y sonrió con nostalgia, sus ojos se nublaron y tuvo que cerrar los párpados para que los sentimientos no atravesaran la pared imaginaria que ella misma construyó.

Tardó demasiado tiempo ubicando cada ladrillo en su lugar y no dejaría que el amor que sentía por una persona derrumbara todo su castillo. Dos años obteniendo los materiales y la valentía necesaria habían dado sus frutos. Convirtieron a la mujer más amorosa, caritativa, amable y comprensiva en un ser frío y distante. Alejada de las relaciones de pareja y todo lo que tuviera que ver con volver a amar y sentir.

Sabía que igualmente aunque lo intentara jamás querría con la misma pasión a ningún otro ser humano, y además se lo debía. Le correspondía a ella recordarlo en cada poro de su cuerpo para toda la vida.

Miró sus zapatos nuevos. No iba a mentirse a sí misma, se veía maravillosa. Tomó su cartera y se echó el perfume que le había regalado hace unas semanas, aroma a frutas.

Sus finos y femeninos dedos hicieron contacto con el pomo de la puerta, estuvo a punto de salir con una enorme sonrisa para encontrárselo seguramente del otro lado, en el pasillo, esperándola. Hasta que todo repentinamente se arruinó.

Un fuerte sonido irrumpió en el aire. El corazón de Kagome se rajó de la misma manera que lo haría un papel al encontrarse con un afilado cuchillo. Contra toda orden que le enviaba el cerebro en nombre de la supervivencia, abrió la puerta de par en par, temiendo no por ella, sino por aquel hombre que significaba todo en su vida.

Los dedos de sus pies se enterraron en el sofá, impotente de que aquél sueño consiguiera pasar la enorme habitación que le erigió específicamente para él, sin ventanas ni aberturas. Era la más grande, para que pudiera divertirse con otras cosas y se olvidara por unos momentos de ella. Pero de algún modo, encontraba un pasadizo para llegar directamente a Kagome, sin compasión ni misericordia, bombardeándola con los recuerdos cuando dormía.

Era la única cosa de la que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida. De no haber estado ahí para recibir el golpe de gracia en vez de que Inuyasha lo hiciera. Jamás se perdonaría a sí misma.

Gruesas lágrimas caían imparables por sus ojos, no se movió y no se escuchó sonido alguno. Hizo una mueca irreconocible para luego hundirse más y más en su propia miseria, como ella quería. Todo lo contrario a lo que le había prometido en su lecho de muerte. Cuando agonizaba y la sangre brotaba imparable.

Después de aquel fatídico día, el alma de Kagome se oscureció para siempre, se hundió en una depresión que nunca tuvo fin. Que nunca tendría fin.

Cuando pensaba en su funeral una gran ira la invadía. La mayoría de las personas que fueron no eran más que conocidos de la vida o gente con lástima hacia ella y su difunta pareja. Escuchaba infinidades de voces a su espalda cuando se arrodilló ante el ataúd, la mayoría eran de mujeres resentidas y vulgares que decían cosas como "Si se hubiera casado con él, ahora heredaría su fortuna", "seguramente estaba pensando en comprometerse pronto con Inuyasha para gastarle todo su dinero" "es una arrastrada, una trepadora"*****

No les debía ni les debería nunca una explicación. Ella había acordado con él nunca casarse, e Inuyasha sí que le había suplicado, hasta llegó a pensar que no lo amaba. Se rió ante ese recuerdo. Pero ella era atea y no le veía la gracia unir su vida con él en la iglesia, ambos estaban atados en cuerpo y alma mucho antes de que nacieran. La otra opción que le planteó fue hacerlo formal en el registro civil, algo que declinó rotundamente.

Ella no lo necesitaba. En realidad jamás entendió esa necesidad de estar con una persona ante la ley. No les servía de nada. Eran una pareja que vivía junta en un departamento a pesar de que Inuyasha tuviera una mansión aparte de la de sus padres.

Hace dos años, cuando habían pasado unos días después de su fallecimiento, relajada en la cama matrimonial sintió que alguien golpeaba a su puerta insistente y fuertemente. No quería apartarse de las sábanas y el calor que éstas le brindaban, se imaginaba que estaba a su lado y que cuando abriera los ojos lo encontraría sonriéndole socarronamente.

— ¡Voy!

Cuando abrió la puerta se topó con un joven con maleta y traje, éste la saludo con respeto y preguntó si podría pasar.

— ¿Quiere pasar? Pero si todavía no me dice qué quiere — le instigó con impaciencia y enfado. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y su cerebro no tenía ganas de procesar ninguna información.

— Lo siento, mi error. Antes que nada quiero expresarle mi más sentido pésame por…

Kagome lo cortó abruptamente con una mirada dura y una oración que seguramente podría herirlo.

— ¿Por quién? ¿Acaso es por Inuyasha? No creo que lo conozca. Y si es como todas las personas que creen poder decir eso y pensar que lo voy a agradecer estás muy equivocado. No sé qué quiere y no me interesa. Con todo el respeto que le debo a alguien que no conozco, le pido que se retire.

Pegó un portazo que jamás llegó a término, ya que el hombre estaba atravesando el camino con su pie. Con un suspiro de resignación volvió a abrirla.

— Lamento muchísimo si la insulté de algún modo, no fue mi intención — antes de que ella lo interrumpiera por segunda vez, él levantó una mano — permítame presentarme, soy el abogado del señor Inuyasha, Mori Eita. Y sí, lo conocía bastante. Pero ése no es el punto. La cosa es que no me iré de aquí hasta no haber hablado con usted y leerle este documento — Tomó su maletín y sacó varios papeles.

En la confusión que se le presentó por unos segundos, el hombre pasó a su departamento y se paró enfrente de ella.

— Lo siento — dijo en su estupefacción — ¿quiere que le prepare una taza de té?

— No gracias. Sólo necesito un poco de su tiempo y atención.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina y se miraron fijamente. Luego de unos instantes, Kagome se dignó a hablar.

— Así que, señor Mori.

— Dígame Eita, por favor.

— Como sea, entonces, Eita. ¿A qué vino?

—Nunca supe cómo se hace para dar a conocer una noticia tan importante con tacto y gentileza, pero él me pidió que si le pasaba algo se lo expresara a usted en cuanto pudiera. Bien, retomando lo que le dije hace unos momentos, de verdad lamento su pérdida. Yo respetaba y admiraba mucho a Inuyasha en formas que no entendería — Kagome frunció el seño — teníamos una amistad que duró años, mucho antes de que se convirtiera en mi cliente.

Los ojos de ella se empezaban a tornar cristalinos. Sus músculos se tensaron y la mandíbula se cerró dolorosamente, no queriendo que ninguna emoción pudiera salir a flote con ese extraño hombre en su casa.

— Aún así, no me quiero extender mucho con esto porque sé que no le debe resultar nada fácil — apoyó el documento sobre la mesa — vine a leerle su testamento.

Seguramente, si Kagome hubiera estado bebiendo té, lo escupiría por la sorpresa o se atragantaría con la infusión.

— ¿Qué? — la pregunta fue hecha en un hilo de voz.

— Si, verá. Unos meses antes de que esta tragedia ocurriera su pareja escribió este documento con miedo a que algo le pasase — la compasión atacó el rostro del abogado — y no estaba tan errado.

Las manos empezaron a temblarle y se tornaron frías. Las ocultó en su regazo pero la noticia la golpeó como un balde de agua fría. Inuyasha había hecho un testamento y no se lo mencionó. Se sentía asustada y enojada. Por un lado estaba enfadada ya que le ocultó esta información importantísima y por el otro no entendía qué lo había llevado a hacer una cosa así, ¿acaso el ya sabía que sería asesinado? ¿Estaba al tanto de aquello y no hizo nada para detenerlo?

Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Ni siquiera su propio abogado podría responderle, estaba segura.

— Léamelo— ordenó como una emperatriz haría con su sirviente — y no divague.

Observó la carpeta que contenía la importante escritura. Luego, empezó a recitar.

—Bien, leeré la parte importante — hizo una pausa dramática — Yo, Inuyasha Taishô en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, declaro que el presente documento contiene mi última voluntad — sus ojos recorrieron la hoja de papel buscando como seguir el hilo de la oración sin explicarle a la mujer cosas menos importantes del escrito legal — designo como heredera y beneficiaria de todos mis bienes a Kagome Higurashi.

Mentiría si pensaba que no le proporcionaría algo, él siempre le dijo que la amaba tanto que daría su vida por ella, no la extrañaría que le dejara algo. Pero la sorpresa que se llevó al enterarse que Inuyasha le pasaba toda su herencia, aún si no estuvieran casados, la dejó sin aliento.

Él realmente quería mantenerla para que no tuviera que hacer ningún esfuerzo en toda su vida.

Se tomó la cara con las manos y la refregó. Luego, observó con la vista nublada a Eita y le respondió con la sensibilidad de una mujer que le había sido arrebatado el amor de su vida.

— ¿Acaso esto es alguna clase de broma pesada? Usted no sabe quién soy yo ni de lo que soy capaz de hacer — analizó lo que acababa de hacer y se sintió tonta ¿cómo podía dudar de esa manera? Además, no tenía ningún sentido engañarla a ella de esa forma. Retomó la postura — lo siento. No sé qué me pasó. Es muy difícil para mí todo esto.

Un sonido desgarrador y doloroso atravesó su garganta. Escondió el rostro en sus manos y lloró en silencio.

—Lo hizo porque la amaba — escuchó la sonrisa en su voz — pero no vine solamente por esto. Me dejó una carta totalmente privada que, obviamente, no tengo permitido bajo ninguna circunstancia leerla. Aquí tiene.

El inmaculado sobre fue puesto sobre la mesa y arrastrado por los dedos gruesos y varoniles hasta ella. Luego, silenciosamente se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la salida. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, los del extraño formaron otra sonrisa amable. Hermosa.

—Gracias.

—No, agradézcaselo a Inuyasha. Él de verdad quería lo mejor para usted, señorita Kagome — la puerta estaba a unos centímetros de cerrarse, se volvió y dijo: —Luego vendré y hablaremos sobre el testamento.

Volvió a estar sola, y nunca se sintió tan miserable. Las escaleras se tornaron infinitas, cada paso que daba era igual a mil agujas clavadas a sus pies. El sobre estaba siendo sostenido fuertemente, protegiéndolo, mientras atravesaba el lugar hasta su habitación.

Se sentó sobre la gran cama. Los dedos le temblaron. La luz natural que emanaba por la ventana era más que suficiente para poder leer. Con cuidado rompió el sello y la carta salió. Era la letra de él, no estaba impresa ni escrita con máquina, se podía distinguir, se veía dedicada y concienzuda. Se veía perfecta.

Los ojos le crisparon y pudo diferenciar debidamente los párrafos:

_Querida Kagome:_

_Los dos sabemos que nunca he sido bueno con las palabras. Quiero que esta carta escrita con todo mi amor para ti sea lo más breve y concisa posible. Mi más grande anhelo es que nunca tengas que encontrarte con esto, se lo di a Eita para que lo protegiera con su vida. Si lo estás leyendo, es que el muchacho hizo su trabajo._

_Cuando te conocí, ángel, supe que serías la mujer para mí. Nunca dejé de amarte y nunca lo haré._

_La razón por la que escribo esto, es para decirte lo mucho que lamento el que las cosas hayan tenido que resultar así. Abandonarte no estaba en mis planes. Y no quería explicarte lo que está pasando porque preocuparte no es lo mío, la razón es que la empresa de mi padre a estado siendo chantajeada desde hace un tiempo, las amenazas llegaron hasta él, y luego pasaron a mí. Así de simple, y así de retorcido._

_Supuse que en algún momento las cosas podrían ponerse feas y el resultado sería éste._

_Pero Kagome, lee bien esto, mantenlo contigo y no lo olvides: no importa qué pase, jamás te dejaré sola, tal vez por unos momentos, tal vez físicamente, pero no en espíritu. Nuestros destinos están atados. Y me alegra que sea así._

_Recuerda que me perteneces y yo te pertenezco. Para siempre, sin excusas ni inquietudes. Amo la fuerza y valentía con la que enfrentas cada día. También amo tu figura ¿Es realmente posible que una diosa sea completamente mía?_

_Nuestros destinos no están escritos, pero una cosa es segura, tal como escribí antes, de lo único que estoy **verdaderamente** seguro es que los finos hilos de nuestras vidas están fuertemente entrelazados. Antes de dejar el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio debo decirte algo, quiero que seas feliz. No renuncies al amor, vive sin temores, ataduras ni remordimientos. Enamórate, ten hijos y luego muere en tu mullida cama de anciana, sabiendo que disfrutaste al máximo, y que nada te quedó sin hacer._

_¿Lo prometerás? Espero que sí, esa es mi última voluntad._

_Haré todo lo que tenga que hacer para que poseas una comodidad económica. Dejé toda mi fortuna en tus hombros para que cumplas tus sueños. El mío ya está hecho. El haberte conocido, y saber que me correspondes con la misma vehemencia que yo, hace que todo haya valido la pena. Te cuidaré en donde esté._

_Tengo el presentimiento que cuando leas esta carta me odiarás, no te culpo. Te juré que no te dejaría y fallé, pero estaré contigo pase lo que pase._

_Te amo de maneras que nunca creí posibles. Eres todo para mí, y si debo elegir entre tú y yo, te escojo a ti._

_Siempre te he escogido._

_Todo mi amor te pertenece,_

_Inuyasha._

Ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar. Nadie te enseñaba qué hacer cuando recibes una carta de tu amor muerto diciéndote que te va a cuidar donde sea, aún si no puede verse.

Contuvo delicadamente la carta entre sus dedos, abrió el cajón de la mesa de luz, la guardó. Lo hizo con todo el amor y cariño que pudo. Luego, se desató su furia.

Muebles y recuerdos fueron sacudidos, terminando rotos y en el suelo. Gritaba y golpeaba para descargarse, la fuerza con la que usaba sus puños y uñas daba cierto impacto. Los nudillos empezaron a romperse y la sangre empezó a gotear de sus dedos, el dolor físico jamás lo sintió. Las astillas terminaron clavadas en sus extremidades y cayó al suelo de rodillas, derrotada. Dándose por vencida.

Apoyó su cabeza en la pared y miró hacia arriba, un suspiro lúgubre fue el preludio de un grito largo y desgarrador. La acción duró hasta que sintió las cuerdas vocales perder su fuerza y vitalidad, la voz le falló y decidió quedarse quieta.

—Te amo. Siempre.

"También te amo" debió haberle respondido, pero no lo hizo. Jamás volvería a hacerlo.

El largo recuerdo finalizó y se preparó para seguir con su vida. Que viva en completa miseria emocional todo el tiempo no implicaba que no pudiera ser feliz con amigos y seres queridos. Pero nunca volvería a amar.

—Lo siento, Inuyasha. Es algo que no puedo prometer.

Tomó sus llaves y la cartera, se roció con la fragancia de la mejor calidad que él le había regalado y se fue a la calle, a respirar aire puro y tal vez renovarse.

* * *

Bien, creo que lo logré.

Si alguno miró la película Birth de Nicole Kidman, sabrá que me basé en ella para el fic. Pero tranquilos, sólo la base. Tendrá una historia completamente diferente, incluido el final.

Nunca hice un fic en donde un personaje principal muriera antes de empezar el relato. Creo que lo hice medianamente bien, ¿verdad? Igual creo que si leyeron la sinopsis de arriba no tendrán problemas en saber que no murió en espíritu.

Intenté de que las personalidades de cada uno quedaran intactas, más allá de que sea un AU. Y sí, a Kagome en un momento le ganó la ira, e Inuyasha le escribió una carta re empalagosa. Pero recuerden que la situación en la que se encontraron ambos no era común. Él tenía que plasmar en el papel lo que pensara de ella, para que la chica no tuviera más dudas y pudiera seguir adelante.

**Nota*:**Una mujer arrastrada es la que no se da ningún valor, y trepadora es una mujer que quiere llegar a tener dinero o ser alguien por involucrarse con un individuo o cualquier persona que sea el medio de lograr su objetivo.

Si les gustó la historia, quieren dar una crítica constructiva, o lo odiaron, pueden escribirlo a través de un **Review.**


	2. Con todo y muebles

**Con todo y muebles**

El aire puro del lugar la aletargó y pudo estar en paz consigo misma.

Venía todos los días para, aunque sea, estar unos minutos. Y la verdad era que ese pequeño lapso de tiempo cada tarde era el motor de su vida. El parque era un lugar hermoso, con árboles y flores bien mantenidas, niños por doquier jugando despreocupadamente.

Kagome los observaba callada y envidiaba a sus madres, siempre añoró uno.

Ya pasaron otros dos años, a decir verdad, pasaron rápido. Como Inuyasha le dejó toda su herencia, no había obligación alguna de que trabajara nunca más, pero eso no era para nada bueno, y necesitaba algo con qué distraerse. Así que siguió la carrera de psicóloga, había recibido el diploma y todo hace algún tiempo atrás, mucho tiempo atrás. Aunque por alguna razón lo había dejado de lado.

Era algo que amaba hacer, ayudar a diferentes personas a enfrentar sus problemas para poder vivir con ellos, y si se puede, resolverlos. Mujeres y hombres acudían a ella para descargarse, llenarla hasta el cuello de quejas, llantos y miedos. Y a veces, alegrías.

Recordaba aquella vez cuando una joven había ido en busca de su ayuda. Con problemas tan complejos como ser una viuda con 5 hijos y no tener un sostén emocional en qué apoyarse. Excepto por la parte de los niños, y que no estaba casada, esa era prácticamente su historia.

Se levantó y limpió su falda con motivo de flores vintage. Miró a los niños una última vez, y se fue.

Sus pasos se volvieron cansados, sin la vitalidad de siempre. Y no quiso regresar a la casa, sola, sin compañía. En un lugar tan grande que todavía no conocía todas las habitaciones. Había dejado su departamento y se instaló en lo que ahora era su mansión, un regalo de él para ella.

No sólo heredó de Inuyahsa sus pertenencias y dinero (aunque no lo quisiera) sino que también quedó a su cargo las acciones y parte de la empresa de su padre. Muy a su pesar. Con la ayuda de Eita, que ahora se había convertido en su abogado, hizo que el lugar de trabajo de su antigua pareja se levantara cada vez más, ganando mayor dinero y admiradores del lugar, cuando pasaba caminando para ir a hacer algunos trámites muchos pares de ojos curiosos la seguían con preguntas como "¿de verdad esa era la novia de Inuyasha?". Se cuestionaban cómo es que aquellas pertenencias se las quedó Kagome y no Inu No Taishô, como debería haber sido.

No quería quedarse sola en esa gran casa, que creía jamás podría llamarla hogar, así que decidió doblar en la esquina para dirigirse al departamento de Sango y Miroku. Se imaginaba entrando al gran hall y encontrarse con un montón de niños correteando por los lugares, con suficiente espacio para que cada uno pudiera tener su propia habitación, y sobraría.

Se sentaría en el gran sofá para reír con ellos, luego cuando fueran a jugar o dormir se quedaría con Inuyasha abrazándola fuertemente, charlando nimiedades y mirando una película.

— ¿Quién es?

— Soy yo Sango, déjame entrar.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente para darle paso. Entró sin mirar hacia los costados. Su amiga debió haber notado lo demacrada y consumida que seguramente estaba, porque la observó con preocupación y le ofreció una taza de té. La aceptó gustosa. Le tendió el humeante líquido y se sentó a su lado, con el televisor encendido frente a ellas y un tenue sonido de fondo.

Notó que la miraba pacientemente, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, esperando que Kagome se dignara a decir algo. Sus ojos siempre la hacían sacar todo afuera, contra su voluntad.

— No quiero que sea mañana — fue lo único que pudo decir, y no necesitó nada más.

Sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla y con ese delicado tacto las lágrimas cedieron. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que lloró. Sí recordaba haber tragado sus emociones de la misma manera que con la infusión.

— No necesitas hacer nada mañana, yo estaré todo el día contigo. Si quieres puedes dormir aquí — dijo Sango, tomando el rol de protectora.

— Gracias — su rostro reflejaba lo verdaderamente agradecida que se sentía de poder contar siempre con ella — pero no creo que a Miroku le agrade la idea.

— Le va a agradar, es más, ya le está agradando. Y si no fuera así, al cuerno con él — una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro.

Charlaron sobre lo injusta que la vida era siempre, te quita todo. Y lo peor, nunca lo devuelve. Lloró en su hombro como una pequeña y asustada niña, descargando todo. Sango le acariciaba el cabello y le regalaba palabras tranquilizadoras. Pero aún así podía notar como también su amiga estaba cediendo a las emociones, su voz estaba temblando. Había olvidado por completo que no fue la única persona que estuvo al lado de Inuyasha. Tanto ella como Miroku fueron los mejores amigos de él desde siempre. Los cuatro se conocieron en la escuela y nunca se volvieron a separar.

Sango tomó delicadamente su rostro con ambas manos, la miró de frente. Seguramente estaría llena de mugre y mocos, no le importaba.

— Cariño, creo que ya es hora de dejarlo ir. Él hubiera querido que seas feliz ¿no es así? No digo que lo olvides. Tenlo presente siempre, pero procura recordar que no volverá a estar contigo — los ojos de la mujer (en ese momento) más fuerte emocionalmente se volvieron cristalinos — sé que es duro. Pero no hay de otra.

Las palabras plasmadas en el inmaculado papel volvieron a su mente. Es cierto, lo hubiera querido… ¿verdad?

— ¿Lo hubiera querido? ¿Estás segura?

— Completamente.

Ambas comieron hasta reventar, se dieron todos los gustos existentes. Rieron, hablaron, y volvieron a llorar. Se escuchó una llave hacer contacto en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió y dio paso a un hombre bastante atractivo, siempre entendió qué había visto Sango en él. Igualmente mantendría internamente que no habría un hombre más encantador y hermoso que Inuyasha. Pero hoy, Miroku parecía renovado, con alegría interna desbordante. Le sonrió y éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

La pareja se dio un suave beso. Intentó no mirar, pero ahí estaba, la envidia.

— Veo que están felices. ¿Le contaste? — preguntó con anhelo.

— ¿Contarme qué? — instigué de inmediato. Ningún chismerío o noticia importante quedaría sin saberse antes de que dejara aquél departamento. Él levantó una ceja hacia Sango en un obvio "¿no le dijiste?". Ella en cambio suspiró derrotada. Debería ser un secreto muy jugoso y emocionante, Kagome no lo dudaba.

Luego, en un movimiento inesperado, su amiga posó una mano en su estómago, sonriendo radiante. No necesitó más. Atinó a abrazarla con vehemencia, los tres se envolvieron con sus brazos. No quería admitirlo, pero en los segundos en que duró aquella muestra de cariño una gran rabia nació hacia ellos.

Era cierto que los amaba más que a su propia vida, pero que ambos pudieran tener una familia y continuar con sus vidas la llenaba de algo que no supo definir. ¿Por qué ellos iban a tener un hijo y ella no? En uno de sus cortos momentos en los que se nublaba de todo pensamiento coherente, deseó que Miroku falleciera repentinamente y dejara sola a su amiga. De esa manera aprendería exactamente qué sintió Kagome.

Y se daría cuenta, que se sintió morir.

— Esto es increíble. Van a tener un hijo ¿hace cuánto lo saben y no me dicen? — preguntó, visiblemente molesta.

* * *

El castillo se deshizo frente a sus ojos varias veces. Odiaba que pasara eso, odiaba que la arena se desarmara y no pudiera contenerla. No tenía agua y ésta no estaba húmeda.

La vio allí, en la lejanía, y supo algo. Lo que sea, no estaba seguro de qué. De un momento a otro se vio a sí mismo sentado a su lado recorriéndola con la mirada. Era hermosa, demasiado. Le resultaba escalofriantemente familiar.

— Hola ¿Y tú quién eres? — preguntó la mujer con dulzura. Parecía una de sus señoritas de Jardín de Infantes, tan buena y paciente.

— Hola — se pateó mentalmente por no poder decir otra cosa. Tenía que presentarse, de algún modo, se vio en la urgencia de hacerlo. Quería que ella supiera su nombre — soy Ewan.

— Es un hermoso nombre — se quedó un largo momento en silencio, pensativa. Sus facciones cambiaron y la inseguridad se vio reflejada en su bello rostro. Él por su parte, se sentía alterado — ¿y tu madre, cariño?

¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que ese niño que se presentaba frente a ella fuera idéntico a Inuyasha de pequeño? Todas. Ese tal Ewan tenía los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello largo y negro. Su semblante era inconfundible. Con la cantidad de fotos y videos que había visto de él durante toda su vida podría decir sin miedo que lo reconocería con los ojos cerrados.

Las coincidencias de la vida.

Le sonrió. Era lo único que atinó a hacer. Desde que venía allí cada día, siempre había visto a cada niño que visitaba el lugar para jugar y divertirse. Justo en ese momento del año quería descansar de las obligaciones y todo lo que implicaba manejar una gran parte de una empresa.

Lo pensó durante unos segundos, era un nombre bastante raro. La hacía acordar al actor que tanto le gustaba*****, un nombre escocés. Completamente hermoso.

Aquella era una tarde muy especial, cuatro años se habían cumplido. Hacía cuarenta y ocho meses que lo vio por última vez, o sí, había hecho la cuenta. Esa mañana despertó con la intención de divagar sin rumbo por la mansión.

Recibió muy temprano una llamada de Sango. Charlaron de todo un poco, como siempre. Pero el tono de ambas fue diferente aquella vez, estuvo llena de voces angustiadas y nostálgicas. De todas las cosas que su amiga quiso transmitirle para que viviera aquél fatídico día en paz, lo único que verdaderamente quedó en su mente fue su frase sencilla y cargada de emociones.

"Somos seres destinados a un futuro lleno de dicha. Inuyasha ya vivió ese momento, ahora te toca a ti vivir tu vida"

Kagome contestó a ello con un simple "lo sé". Todo lo positivo que querían decirse terminó. Sango la invitó a su casa para que pasaran el resto del tiempo juntas, con un evidente miedo. Ella no se dejaba engañar, no se lo dijo pero estaba demasiado claro como para no verlo. Tenía miedo de que se suicidara. Y no era para menos, ya que en un acto impropio por su parte, le contó ese oscuro deseo cuando habían transcurrido sólo un par de semanas a su pérdida.

Le negó la invitación cortésmente. Antes de cortar escuchó un pausado "te amo" de su parte. Se sintió tan culpable. Fue una egoísta por pensar sólo en ella. Su cabeza divagó durante varios minutos hasta dar con la ficha, no necesitaba ir a su departamento, Sango necesitaba venir a su casa. Con todo y muebles.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó rápidamente. Atendió unos segundos después, su respiración estaba agitada por — evidentemente — haber corrido un trecho largo por llegar al aparato.

— Kagome, eres tu ¿estás bien, nena? ¿Te pasó algo? — se escuchaba preocupada, de eso estaba consciente.

— Sí, sí. Estaré allí en quince minutos ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, aquí te espero. Siempre.

La última palabra la llenó de un sentimiento de confianza envidiable.

Cuando llegó y se paró frente a la puerta los nervios tomaron el mando. La mano se detuvo a mitad de camino, algunos segundos quedó suspendida y luego bajó. No sabía cómo afrontar el tema, simplemente entender qué le diría primero era un misterio, pero aún así haría el intento.

— ¿Sango?

El lugar se veía impecable, otra actitud típica de su amiga. Cuando algo la preocupaba o la ponía nerviosa, limpiaba, lo que sea o quien fuera. Su impulsividad a veces parecía un poco divertida. Sólo un poco, y a veces. Le tenía lástima al pobre de Miroku que la aguantaba desde la mañana hasta la noche. Tenía que amarla mucho para soportar la situación, demasiado.

— Tuve la idea más fantástica y genial de todas. Por una vez estoy hablando en serio, así que créeme — no era como tenía pensado que comenzaría la conversación, de todas maneras eso no importaba. No era por lo que llegó hasta allí — La mansión que Inuyasha me dejó tiene millones de habitaciones. No uso casi ninguna y eso me está hartando. La haré simple y directa: vengan a vivir conmigo, traigan todas sus cosas y tengan a su hijo allí. Hablo en serio, nada me haría más feliz que tener compañía en la casa.

Su rostro parecía aturdido. Por unos momentos Sango estuvo desequilibrada. Se recompuso sabiamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te estás escuchando, Kagome?

—Completamente. Tengo todo planeado, nos dividiremos las cuentas y jamás me pondré de chismosa en sus vidas. La casa pasará a formar parte de sus propiedades. No tengas miedo con la intimidad, la mansión tiene dos pisos y no nos escucharíamos, enserio. Además…

—Espera un momento. Detente — levantó y sacudió dramáticamente las manos en señal de rendición mental. Mucha información junta y ni un momento para procesarla — nosotros, no podemos. Es decir, me gustaría, pero no lo sé.

La mirada dura e impenetrable que le dio la soltera la dejó muda.

—Dame un sola y buena razón por la que ésta no es la mejor idea de toda la historia — le sostuvo la mirada otro lapso de tiempo, hasta que Sango se dignó a contestar. Suspiró pesadamente, dándose por vencida. Kagome se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con superioridad. La pelea estaba ganada.

—No tengo nada — Kagome levantó ambas cejas incitándola a continuar — Está bien, lo discutiré con Miroku, pero ya me convenciste a mí.

Lo siguiente fue una surtida de festejos y alegrías. Por parte de Kagome y Sango. Al rato llegó su marido y las dos mujeres le dieron la noticia. Sí, se la dieron, pero no preguntaron. Él al principio se vio un poco reacio, sabiendo que esas cosas generalmente no terminaban bien, pero eventualmente cedió.

Ahí era en donde se encontraba ahora. En una hermosa plaza, sentada en una hermosa banca, al lado de un hermoso niño. Después de las felicidades de la mañana, descansar en la naturaleza era lo único que lograba calmarla. Lo más sensato.

— No tengo madre. Soy huérfano, así me llama Nora.

— ¿Y quién es Nora? — decidió aventurarse un poco más, sabiendo que un niño tan pequeño como ése no podría decirle algo parecido a "no te metas en lo que no te llamaron" como solían hacer varios paciente suyos.

— La mujer que nos cuida.

— Ya veo.

Increíble. La lástima que sintió por el pequeño le resultó extraña. Nora debería estar buscándolo de seguro en algún lugar. Ya era bastante tarde y estaba oscureciendo, las madre llevaban a sus hijos hacia las respectivas casas como cada día.

— Si quieres me dices en dónde está esa mujer y te llevaré. O podemos esperarla aquí si quieres.

En ese preciso instante apareció de entre la nada una hermosa chica, cansada y ojeada. Con mal carácter y llevando casi a rastras a otros tres niños con la cara sucia. Notándose que hacía bastante no se bañaban. La vista de ella recorrió con sus ojos el lugar hasta posarla en Kagome. No pudo reconocer su semblante. Caminó hasta ella con paso firme, o eso creyó.

La joven se plantó frente a Ewan con toda su furia contenida para poder descargarla sobre él cuando no los viera nadie. Seguramente. Lo tomó de la mano — en un gesto que para Kagome fue demasiado rudo — y se lo llevó con los otros críos.

Cuando se bajó de la banca y la dejó sola sintió un gran vació. No lo admitió ni ése día, ni el siguiente.

Se despidió con su pequeña manito en el aire y un vago y nervioso "adiós".

— Adiós, Ewan — atinó a decir Kagome.

Ese simpático y misterioso chico la había dejado con una gran intriga. Se le pasó por la cabeza seguirlo, pero se pegó mentalmente, esa no era ella. Si lo pensaba mejor, hace mucho que ya no era ella. La muerte de Inuyasha los había cambiado a todos, pero especialmente en la pobre Kagome dejó un oscuro y profundo pozo.

* * *

Los párpados le pesaban toneladas, no podía despegar los ojos. Se deslizó de entre las finas sábanas y arrastró sus pies hasta el baño. Desde allí pudo ver su demacrado rostro, no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que un espejo pasaba por su camino, tenía grandes ojeras, la boza reseca, cascaritas por las mejillas y los cabellos se encontraban enmarañados, resquebrajados y sucios.

— Es hora de una buena ducha.

Sí, lo era.

El agua estaba tan caliente que perforaba su piel, no lo notó. El champú se deslizó de entre sus dedos y cubrió con él toda su cabeza, la espuma comenzó a aparecer, tuvo que dejar de mirar para que no le ardieran los ojos.

En un parpadeo, la silueta de un ser alto apareció tras la cortina, y en un intento desesperado por ver a través, un poco le entró. No quiso gritar para — tontamente — no ser descubierta. Abrió valientemente el plástico que la separaba del resto de la habitación. Encontró solamente vapor y más vapor asfixiando el aire.

Cerró deliberadamente las canillas y salió de la ducha. Enrolló una toalla en su cabeza y otra en su cuerpo. Antes de salir mojada y goteando dio un paneo general al baño. Creyó haber visto mal y se acercó. La forma de una mano que se deslizaba sobre la condensación del vidrio la alteró completamente, pareció como si el filo de un cuchillo atravesara toda su espina dorsal.

Una mano grotesca.

La mano de un hombre.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Entrar en pánico, o tomarlo con calma para salir con un machete en la mano? Tampoco tenía uno. Se dio cuenta, entonces, que todas sus opciones se resumían en una: irse de allí lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieran, pasando la enorme mansión para terminar afuera, sola, totalmente desnuda. Genial.

Pasando por alto las exigencias de su mente para que huyera, abrió lentamente la puerta, observando hacia ambos lados preocupada y en alerta máxima. Agudizó los oídos pero no encontró nada. «Bien, no te alarmes. Encuentra un arma y escóndete en la habitación más cercana» se ordenó internamente.

Los pasillos y escaleras pasaron en un borrón. Sus pies encontraron en el camino objetos puntiagudos, pero no se detuvo. Y no tenía pensado mirar atrás.

—No, no, no — se decía mientras caminaba por su cuarto con la traba puesta.

Con las toallas cubriéndole las partes importantes, corrió despavorida hasta la mesa de luz, de allí sacó del cajón una pistola y la preparó. Las manos le temblaban horrores. Desde que la había comprado (cuatro años atrás) no había tenido la oportunidad, y tampoco quería, de usarla. Hoy la ponían a prueba y ella no le daría la espalda a nada.

Tomó también unas pocas prendas con las que se vistió, bragas, remera de tirantes y zapatos.

Respiró internamente docenas de veces, recuperando la valentía que por unos momentos había desaparecido.

— Y que sea lo que yo quiera.

En una acción seca, Kagome abrió la puerta. Sostuvo el arma derecha y apuntando hacia todos los lados existentes. Caminó despacio por el lugar, varios minutos examinando rincón por rincón, bajó las escaleras y fue directo a la sala principal, a unos pasos de la gigantesca entrada.

Unos pasos resonaron detrás de ella, dio media vuelta y gritó un vago "¿quién es?". Más pasos se escucharon, por todos lados, rodeándola. La sombra de un hombre alto y musculoso pasó cerca y ella sólo atinó a disparar. Falló miserablemente.

Cada vez que el sonido ensordecedor se producía ella contenía un pequeño gritito. Los recuerdos siempre se acercaban ante aquello sin poder evitarlo. Sabiendo que podría haber hecho algo, que podría haber sido más rápida, que podría haberlo salvado.

La sombra apareció cada vez más seguido, en todos lados, acercándose, acechándola.

Disparó hasta que se dio cuenta que no iba a poder atraparlo. Observó el arma y encontró sólo una bala.

Una bala. Una.

Simplemente excelente, hoy era el día de suerte para Kagome. Aún así, ella no se dejaría vencer fácilmente, lucharía con uñas y dientes. Prometió que lo haría y que no se rendiría. Si fuera por ella, ya estaría con un balazo en la sien acostada sobre su tersa cama y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Alguien intentó abrir la puerta principal, pero Kagome fue más rápida. El hueco que dejó en la madera la asustó, el picaporte se detuvo con ello y ella sonrió con astucia y arrogancia. Ahora sí no volverían a molestarla.

La puerta fue empujada lentamente hasta develar la identidad de la persona.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó visiblemente shockeada.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Kagome? Podrías haberme matado — su postura se tornó enojada. Los brazos se pusieron en jarras y el ceño bajó profundamente. Nunca antes Kagome había visto su rostro tan decepcionado.

— Pensé que eras…

La mirada helada que le lanzó la dejó de fierro.

— Creo que este no es un lugar seguro para mí y mi futuro hijo — decidió segura.

— Pero Sango, aquí hay un hombre. De verdad — se alteró completamente. No dejaría que esto afectara a su larga amistad y menos que ambas pudieran estar en peligro por un extraño hombre que la acosaba en su propia casa.

— Kagome, escúchame bien: no hay nadie aquí, nunca lo hubo — se tomó el puente de la nariz y lo masajeó varias veces, respiró y luego la enfrentó — Inuyasha murió hace tiempo, **tienes** que dejarlo ir. Basta, me cansé. Una cosa es que tú te hundas en un pozo sin fondo, pero no me arrastres en esto. No nos arrastres.

La forma en que Sango tocó protectoramente su vientre al decir la última frase la hizo olvidar por unos momentos que había alguien en la casa y sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos.

* * *

Bien ¿qué tal? Es una historia que de verdad tengo ganas de seguir. Y si va a hacer como tengo planeado, va a terminar siendo larga.

No se preocupen, Ewan aparecerá más adelante.

** ***Cuando hablaba del actor escocés me refería a Ewan McGregor. Lo amo.

**Si les gustó o quieren dar su opinión los invito a que dejen un review.**


	3. Electroshock

**Electroshock**

— ¿Me esperarías en la sala para que hable con el doctor antes de irnos? — preguntó Sango.

— Claro.

Se sentó y esperó como ella le dijo pacientemente, con la bebé de varios meses en sus brazos. Sonreía tan normal, que por un momento Sango lo creyó. Tampoco quería admitirlo, pero había pequeñas ocasiones en que tenía miedo de dejarle a su hija en su cuidado.

Cerró lentamente la puerta, aprovechando cada segundo para observarlas a ambas.

— Entonces, ¿de qué era exactamente de lo que querías hablarme? — le preguntó el doctor una vez que la invitó a pasar.

— Ella está bien. Pero me preocupa, no creo que la medicina en realidad esté haciéndole algún efecto — cómo decirle, sin que se ofendiera, que no servía para recetarle cosas a su amiga. No había manera — la noto cada vez más rara, y no deja de parecer una maníaca cuando hablamos de revisar las habitaciones una por una y de cerrar las puertas con llave. Teniendo en cuenta que vive en una mansión y todo, lo sé, pero aún así no tiene sentido.

Ya lo habían hecho centenares de veces, revisando cada una, y terminando con un dolor de cabeza por sus quejas y miedos de que alguien estuviera escondido por ahí, oculto en las sombras.

Estuvo bastante tiempo meditando, de brazos cruzados y mirando al suelo. Su bigote se movía de un lado al otro mientras decidía qué hacer con Kagome. Ella confiaba plenamente en él, había estado presente desde el momento en el que se le diagnosticó la enfermedad y nunca había errado en ningún análisis. Al final, habló.

— Quizá le vendría bien vigilancia constante, y unas pastillas más fuertes. Pero eso no sería todo, creo que debería asistir a una terapia electroconvulsiva — Sango no entendió la última frase, el doctor comprendió aquello y no sonrió, por el contrario, su cara fue una de compasión y dolor — es decir, electroshock.

Sango se opuso firmemente a la medida, discutió con él y se sintió indignada. ¿Tenía el derecho de siquiera pensar en algo así? Luego entendió que el hombrecito pequeño y regordete sólo quería ayudar. No le fue fácil aceptarlo y menos hablar sobre ello. Aunque después, sólo atinó a decir:

—Creo que me está ocultando algo. Tengo miedo por ella, por el bebé, y por mí — suspiró —hablaré con su madre, en el estado en que está Kagome, es la única que puede autorizarlo.

Cuando salió y tomó a su bebé en brazos pudo al fin respirar tranquila. No entendía cómo logró pasar de tener una completa confianza en ella (al punto de encargarle su vida) a contener un miedo sobre lo que haría al segundo siguiente. Se había convertido involuntariamente en su segunda hija, teniendo que ser cuidada para que no haga nada malo. Eso, sumado a grandes alucinaciones y locuras espontáneas.

Kagome, por su parte, no quería hablarle. Nunca pensó que ella no le creería, lo hubiera comprendido de Miroku, del doctor y hasta de su mamá. Pero que su mejor amiga no creyera en su palabra, cuando decía que había alguien (o varios) que la acechaban en todos lados.

Pero jamás le creería, y eso es algo que ella tenía atravesado en su garganta, observándola indignada y reservada.

Obviamente no le contaría nada, tampoco, no lo haría más. ¿De qué serviría? Sango volvería a preocuparse y pensaría que estaba loca, con hombres altos y musculosos que la miraban en la lejanía o desde su propia casa. Mientras ella, quieta y con miedo, cruzaba apresurada la calle o metía la mano debajo de la almohada buscando el cuchillo, y en ocasiones, la pistola.

Sentada en la ilustre banca observaba calmada a los niños jugar. Era casi lo único que hacía la mayor parte del día, curiosamente. Sólo se encontraba sentada con las manos entrelazadas y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras, cómo cada día, Ewan se sentaba a su lado para charlar sobre nimiedades y pensar en qué harían al siguiente día. Él no iba a la escuela, y ella ya no trabajaba como psicóloga, así que pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntos, tranquilos.

Ella no se reprochaba como siempre estaba a su disposición, listo para escuchar atento sus problemas. Creía fervientemente que se debía en su totalidad a que era huérfano «Sí, indudablemente» pensaba contenta.

Kagome siempre le contaba **todo** sobre su vida, hasta esos problemas que lo niños pequeños no deberían saber, como las pastillas que tomaba todos los días, que según Sango no hacían el efecto suficiente. Hasta la enfermedad que supuestamente estaba transitando. Le hablaba con palabras o frases difíciles y que siempre él entendía. Ella no se planteaba el porqué, nunca lo hacía. Sólo se desahogaba y Ewan le aconsejaba.

— Y bueno, como te iba diciendo, cuando Sango me dejó en brazos a su bebé escuché cómo hablaba el doctor sobre pastillas más fuertes y una especie de tratamiento del cuál no entendí el nombre ¿sabes de qué se trata?

La miró con ojos vacíos y levantó los pequeños hombros.

— Para mí que me están envenenando, no quiero desconfiar de ninguno de ellos. Pero la forma misteriosa con la que actúan me da miedo, tal vez debería dejar de tragarlas, y metérmelas en la boca hasta que no me vean— Se respondía sola.

— Quizá — contestaba el niño.

— Tienes razón, yo no tengo esquizofrenia. Malditos mentirosos y manipuladores — decía una y otra vez, mientras movía la cabeza negativamente, encolerizada.

—Claro.

Era lo único que sabía decir, y Kagome no necesitaba más.

Ya en su gran casa, intranquila y pensando miró hacia la inmensidad de la sala, era el típico hall de entrada de las películas, con una escalera a cada lado y una chimenea en la pared. Obviamente todo era de lujo. Miró algo de tele con una oscuridad y un silencio aterrador, no sin antes revisar — como siempre — cada pequeño rincón.

Cuando subió a su habitación, pasó a través de la puerta y la cerró rápidamente con traba, por si las moscas. No hubiera creído hasta ese momento que uno sólo puede conducirse a una muerte casi segura, pero en el momento en que giró dispuesta a recostase y dormir en lo que quedaba de noche y se encontró con los cajones abiertos y la ropa tirada por doquier tuvo un mini paro cardíaco imaginándose escenas de asesinatos y violaciones.

«Pero…acabo de revisar ésta habitación» pensó al borde de un colapso nervioso, temerosa de salir en la búsqueda del sujeto responsable o de quedarse allí demasiado tiempo. Cualquiera de las dos opciones daba como resultado a la pobre de Kagome en alguna especie de sacrificio pagano, seguramente. La chica era extremadamente imaginativa cuando menos se necesitaba.

Palmeó con desesperación la parte de arriba del armario esperando encontrar el arma. No lo hizo.

El miedo le nubló la razón y su mente quedó en blanco con algunos matices grises. Se arrinconó en una esquina en posición fetal, acunándose así misma mientras llamaba silenciosamente a quien sea que estuviera para escucharla

— ¡Kagome! — gritó Sango mientras subía las escaleras.

Y fue como un regalo para sus necesitados oídos.

— ¡A-aquí estoy! — gritó antes de que su amiga pudiera interpretar con su silencio que no se encontraba en la casa.

El picaporte se movió unos milímetros y fue allí cuando nuestra protagonista pudo respirar tranquila.

— Entré con la llave que me…—se arrojó a sus brazos antes de que pudiera terminar la frase

Quedó pegada como un koala a su amiga, con los brazos y piernas enredados a su cuerpo. Casi caen al suelo. Cuando se bajó y plantó un beso en su mejilla llegó a identificar la curiosidad de su amiga. Ni ella podía explicárselo.

— No tienes idea de lo asustada que estaba, no sé quién fue el que hizo este desastre — dijo al borde del llanto.

— ¿Qué desastre?

Ahora fue el turno de Kagome de mostrarse curiosa, sus cejas bajaron considerablemente y extendió un brazo mientras se giraba para enseñarle la magnitud del desorden. Su oración fue un vago "el que está justo aquí", y luego, quedó muda del asombro.

Jamás había visto su cuarto tan inmaculadamente limpio. Giró de nuevo sobre sus talones para enfrentar a una mujer que se alejaba unos pocos centímetros de donde ella estaba. La mirada seria con los ojos de "tenemos que hablar" no pasó desapercibida para ella. Pero no caería tan fácil sin dar batalla.

— ¡Te juro que alguien entró y desordeno y tiró mis cosas por todo el suelo! Están intentando que me vuelva loca, pero no los dejaré — pronunciaba mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos, en una pose que podría asustar hasta al mismo Inuyasha — ¡intenté defenderme y el arma simplemente no estaba en donde debería!

Miró hacia la parte de arriba de su armario y allí estaba, la pistola. Su amiga también giró la cabeza hacia aquella dirección, y con una expresión de miedo, pero dirigida a Kagome, se la arrebató de sus finos dedos que acababan de sujetarla y la escondió en su espalda, dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

— Tú no deberías tener esto — habló en un hilo de voz — es peligroso.

Eso hirió profundamente a Kagome por varias razones. Que no confiara en ella, en su cordura y que quiera tomar el rol de madre en su vida la alteraba completamente. Una sonrisa cínica apareció en su rostro contrariado con el estrés y movió la cabeza hacia los lados.

— Y tú no deberías estar queriendo cuidarme. No lo necesito.

— Estás loca — la bomba que le tiró hubiera dolido más si Kagome hubiera estado más tranquila, pero la sangre le hervía y las venas le palpitaban.

— La única diferencia entre un loco y yo, es que yo no estoy loca — se felicitó por la genial frase que acababa de citar — de Dalí, por si no sabías.

Luego de aquel comentario, y calmándose lentamente, Sango condujo a una alterada – pero que intentaba aparentar confianza — Kagome hasta la sala principal. La sentó con una débil fuerza de las manos sobre sus hombros. Cuando se hubo calmado, al fin su amiga pudo respirar tranquila. Tiró sus brazos flácidos y muertos sobre el respaldo del sofá, mientras apoyaba la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos, rendida por el trabajo que aquella mujer implicaba. Cuidarla era una de las cosas más difíciles y duras que jamás había tenido que enfrentar.

— Debo decirte algo. Seré directa y rápida: tu mamá y yo decidimos que deberías ir a un hospital psiquiátrico para que te cuiden — Ya está, lo dijo. Ahora, la forma en que Kagome reaccionara podría ser tan variada como el resultado en una ruleta rusa.

Estuvo un pequeño lapso de tiempo en silencio. Sonrió hacia ella con extrema facilidad.

— Si no te conociera pensaría que es en serio — le acarició la mejilla con un deje de violencia —que bueno que no sea así.

Su amiga respiró pausadamente, bajó la cabeza hasta que su rostro fue tapado por sus cabellos. Kagome temió lo peor y decidió aventurarse y preguntar:

— ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?

— Lo lamento — dijo antes de alejarse del sofá.

La puerta se abrió de par en par para dar paso a varios doctores, y entre ellos, se encontraba su madre. La rodearon caminando y aparentaron estar calmados, como ella. Kagome no se lo tragó. Le pidió explicaciones a la mujer que la había criado, empezó a dar rodeos sobre lo correcto y lo que estaba mal. Uno de los altos y musculosos hombres la tomó del hombro haciendo un poco de presión.

Todos estaban vestidos de blanco y le avisaron que si iba con ellos tranquilamente no le harían nada. Su mamá lloraba y Sango no se atrevía a decir nada. Entonces, sólo quedaron dos opciones, o se iba con ellos por las buenas, o por las malas.

— Por las malas.

— Como quieras — dijeron todos al unísono.

Ella se zafó del agarre del más grande y corrió por las escaleras, hizo un gran trecho y en el camino, alguien la tomó del tobillo en pleno salto, haciendo que callera al suelo en un golpe seco y se mordiera la lengua. Sintió el sabor metálico con rabia. Peleó tal cuál Inuyasha le enseñó tiempo atrás.

No fue suficiente. Le ganaban en número, fuerza y altura. Kagome en cierto modo supo que iba a ser atrapado desde el comienzo. La llevaron a rastras fuera de su hogar, debo decir, siendo un gran problema para todos ellos, ya que la chica era resistente y peleaba con uñas, dientes, puños y patadas, literalmente.

— ¡Mamá, si alguna vez sentiste amor por mí, no dejes que me lleven! — gritaba desaforadamente logrando zafarse reiteradas veces durante un par de segundos, pero no del todo. Clavó los ojos en su mejor amiga y cuando la vio allí parada, sin hacer nada, la enfureció más que nunca. Gritó su nombre a viva voz, logrando que Sango levantara la cabeza sorprendida y con rostro culpable — ¡Hijas de puta, como pudieron hacerme esto, espero que ambas mueran!

Sus miradas se sostuvieron por unos momentos que parecieron infinitos, el tiempo se detuvo y ella quedó estancada en esa expresión. Una que jamás olvidaría.

— Lo hicimos por tu bien —dijo una mujer, y Kagome no pudo identificar cuál de las dos.

Lo único que recordaba luego es haber peleado todo el camino hasta la ambulancia, y fue allí en donde le suministraron una dosis bastante alta de drogas a las que no pudo negarse. La fuerza la abandonó rápidamente hasta que pareció un saco de papas. Los ojos le pesaban horrores y la vista se le nubló.

Despertó como todas las mañanas por la luz que entraba en la habitación, pero esta vez, la luz le pegaba directo en los ojos. Intentó tapárselos y no pudo, el frío la invadió y no se cubrió con las sábanas, estaban muy corridas y no llegaban a su cuello.

Cuando pudo observar las paredes demasiado blancas el pánico la invadió. Tironeó de ambos brazos sin éxito, en las piernas no era necesario ya que no contenían ninguna soga que las amarre. Las muñecas comenzaron a dolerle por la fuerza que implementó, decidió rendirse hasta que algún sujeto decidiera ayudarle.

— Bien, bien. Piensa.

Intentó recordar la situación que ella pudo haber generado para terminar en un manicomio. Su mente fue bombardeada con las imágenes del día anterior, la semana anterior, o el mes anterior. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado.

¿A quién podría pedirle ayuda? Era obvio que un doctor no serviría, y menos un paciente, o eso suponía. Su madre y Sango quedaban absolutamente fuera de la lista.

Observo con atención la habitación. Tenía que admitirlo, no era fea. Pero tampoco imaginaba toda su vida dentro de cuatro paredes saliendo solamente para sus necesidades básicas y socializar un poco estando aún en la institución, conviviendo con gente que no conocía y no quería conocer.

De golpe e imprevisto, cuatro hombres y dos enfermeras entraron al lugar. Ella gritó hasta que le dolió la garganta, ellos mientras desataban sus sogas y la llevaban cada uno agarrando una extremidad de su cuerpo hasta una camilla en dónde la pusieron antes de que pudiera reaccionar con patadas y golpes. La ataron nuevamente con gran velocidad y se la llevaron de allí.

Los pasillos pasaron en un borrón. Sólo distinguió las risas y los llantos de los pacientes. Algunos la señalaron con el dedo mientras unas muecas irreconocibles se asomaban por sus bocas.

Cuando la dejaron durante unos segundos sola, observó el lugar entre forcejeos y juramentos. Una luz brillante se cernía sobre ella igual que en el consultorio de los dentistas. Al costado se encontraban medicamentos, algunos objetos que no supo definir y jeringas.

El pánico la invadió ¿Qué pensaban hacerle? ¿Alguna especie de experimento? Tenía que salir de allí, y tenía que hacerlo ahora.

Una voz en su cabeza avisó que el tiempo se había acabado cuando se dio lugar junto con las enfermeras a los doctores. Los hombres que momentos antes la ataron ya no estaban. Sus ojos se revolvían para todos lados, mirando una oportunidad de escapar. Dos enfermeras revisaron las correas que la mantenía fija en la camilla, uno de los doctores tomó la jeringa y le suministró una dosis grande de quién sabe qué. Apoyó la mano sobre su hombro para dejarlo quieto y le inyectó el líquido. El proceso le dolió demasiado para su gusto, hace mucho que no pasaba por ello.

— ¿Estás lista, Kagome? — preguntó uno de ellos.

— ¿Para qué? — respondió susurrando, al borde de la inconsciencia.

— Para el electroshock.

Su mente quiso negarse pero la medicina no se lo permitió, en cambio, sintió dentro de su boca una especie de madera que le impedía cerrarla y el eco de sus voces en la lejanía.

Se sentía completamente renovada, con ganas de seguir su lucha aún con más ánimos. Tenía que escaparse del lugar cuanto antes. Por alguna razón, estaba mejorada en aspecto físico y mental, sobretodo el mental. Al principio la vista estaba nublada y no tenía fuerzas, pero poco a poco y acostada en la camilla sus sentidos se clarificaron y todo volvió a tener sentido.

Le dieron de comer y comió. Le dieron de tomar y tomó. Hizo todo lo que le pidieron felizmente. Fue acompañada por dos de ellos hasta el jardín trasero, con hermosos árboles y flores. Ahora que los observaba mejor, tenían unos rostros simpáticos. «Ahora, a enfocarse en lo verdaderamente importante» pensó, decidida.

Lo que ellos no habían visto, es que cuando salieron Kagome puso especial atención en un aparato que podría salvarle la vida no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Hizo una carita complaciente y contenta durante unos segundos, para disfrazar la risa de satisfacción que quería surgir de su garganta.

Luego de que la dejaron sola para que se acostumbrara al lugar se acercó al teléfono. Pusó en la rendija la única moneda que encontró al golpear el aparato fuertemente. Las manos le temblaban y sudaban cuando tomó el_ tubo. _¿Qué le diría? La última vez que le habló o lo vio fue hace demasiado, ya no sabía nada de su vida y él tampoco de la suya. Pero era la única esperanza que quedaba. Marcó apurada los números y esperó pacientemente mientras se emitían los característicos tonos de espera.

— _¿Hola?_ — La garganta se le secó y no pudo articular palabra por unos segundos — _¿Hola, quién es?_

—Soy yo. Kagome.

El chico tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Seguramente sería por la sorpresa.

— _No puedo creer que seas tú. Cuéntame qué es de tu vida ¿Desde dónde me estás llamando? —_ la felicidad en su tono de voz era en verdad alarmante. Se ve que hace mucho esperaba oír de ella. No tenía idea de cómo comenzar, así que, se tranquilizó y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda sobre la pared.

Observó a lo lejos unos doctores caminando tranquilamente, se hizo más chiquita, temiendo ser descubierta.

— Desde un teléfono público. Escucha, esto es importante — Bien, allá va — hace más de un mes que estoy encerrada en un Hospital Psiquiátrico. Sé que suena loco e imposible de creer, y sé que no me escucharás. Pero necesito que me ayudes a salir. Por favor.

Las últimas dos palabras fueron hechas en un hilo de voz, las lágrimas bordeaban sus ojos nublándole la vista. Él estuvo varios segundos sin responder, temeroso de decirle algo que podría herirla.

— _Ya lo sé._

Eso la impacto.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes, y para qué preguntaste entonces?

— _Porque pensé que te habían dejado salir antes. Lo siento de verdad, Kagome. Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, pero no para esto_ — Esto era el colmo, ahora él también. Como ella no contestaba, siguió hablando _— Y ya lo sabe toda la cuidad. Además ¿Por qué necesitas mí ayuda. ¿Y tus amigos? _

— Porque… porque eres mi última esperanza, Koga. Sango y mi mamá fueron las que me encerraron en primer lugar, así que quedan descartadas — comentó amargamente.

— _¿Y Miroku?_ — Vaya, no se olvidaba de nada.

— No podría. Miroku y Sango están casados, así que si le pido ayuda es obvio que le contara todo. Y lo entendería. Las parejas no se guardan secretos.

— _De verdad, de verdad lo siento. Sango me llamó por teléfono hace unos días, cuando pensé en ir a visitarte, y me contó que es por tu bien. Que lo necesitas._

— N-no es verdad.

— _Sí lo es. Kagome, estás enferma._

Está bien. Respira hondo y concéntrate, se decía a sí misma. Le tenía que dar un argumento convincente. Necesitaba por unos momentos pensar en un diálogo que ablandara su corazón. Cómo no podría negárselo se le ocurrió mentirle. Le daría lo que quería escuchar y eso lo dejaría contento.

— Hace muchos meses que no nos vemos. Pero yo te aprecio, Koga. Ya estoy curada y aún así no me dejan salir. Hazlo por mí, nadie quiere escucharme ¿Sabes lo horrible que es eso?

Ahí está, el suspiro. Había ablandado su corazón, ahora sólo tendría que esperar.

— _No. Sango también me dijo que intentarías algo así. Me duele en el alma negártelo, pero es un rotundo no._

— Vete al cuerno, entonces. Yo pensé que podría contar contigo, pero no tienes el valor — El sonido constante le avisó que ya no había nadie del otro lado de la línea — ¿Hola?

Volvió a poner en su lugar al teléfono con fuerza e impotencia. Insultó a Koga de todas las maneras existentes conteniéndose, en voz baja. Luego, decidió darse por vencido — momentáneamente — y encaminarse a su pequeño dormitorio.

Los pasillos eran largos, llenos de enfermeras con pacientes que intentaban llevar de un lado a otro, mientras éstos reaccionaban de formas inesperadas y un poco espeluznantes. ¿Cómo hacían para poder trabajar en esas condiciones? Sentía lástima por ellas.

— Kagome ¿Adónde vas?

La pregunta hecha detrás de su espalda la asustó por unos momentos, como si ella misma fuera a hacer algo malo. El qué, no lo sabía. Simplemente se sentía mal aunque no tuviera la culpa de nada. Intentó componer una falsa sonrisa (pero que no se viera maniática) y se dio la vuelta, rogando para que la dejara tranquila.

— Hola doctor. Voy a mi cuarto, como siempre — Abrió la boca para preguntar si podía acompañarla, Kagome contestó rápidamente antes de que la siguiera molestando. Levantó ambas manos hasta su pecho y negó con ellas, en un gesto simple y agradecido — no es necesario, de verdad.

— Está bien, pero si me necesitas para lo que sea sólo dilo.

—Como guste.

Giró la perilla y se internó en su habitación. Jamás se había dado cuenta desde su estadía, pero el lugar no contenía un interruptor de luz y ésta siempre estaba encendida. Sólo cuando era de noche apagaban a todas las luces por igual.

Se acostó en su cama con la vista al techo, los brazos caídos hacia sus costados, rendida.

— Mi vida es una mierda.

— ¿Enserio?

La voz varonil y el característico tono altanero casi la hacen infartar. Giró lentamente su cara hacia el lugar de origen del sonido sintiendo una parte importante suya quebrarse.

* * *

¡Bien! Listo, terminé. Pensé que nunca lo haría. Es decir, tenía la idea en la cabeza, pero no me lo había planteado y no sabía como comenzar.

¿Habré tardado mucho? Como siempre, me quedo corta con las palabras al final o al comienzo con las notas adicionales.

Si les gustó, lo odiaron, prefieren dar una crítica constructiva o dar todo junto pueden hacerlo a través de un **Review.**


	4. Siempre sería ella

**Siempre sería ella.**

Se ve que unos momentos antes cuando los hombres la acompañaron hasta el jardín le dieron las pastillas más fuertes. No podía moverse demasiado y se sentía agotadísima. La situación le impactó de tal manera que sus dedos se estremecieron y se pusieron blancos, seguramente un extraño efecto secundario.

¿Debía reaccionar de alguna manera en especial? ¿Era su mente la que le jugaban una mala pasada, o los medicamentos? No lo sabía, y nunca lo haría si no hablaba con él. ¿Seguía ahí? Ya no lo distinguía bien, igual, ya no distinguía nada. Sus ojos estaban nublándose, y los muebles empezaron a ser manchas de color con unos pocos detalles.

Lo observó durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro hasta la sábana, mientras creía ver que éste se acercaba lentamente, no podía saberlo con certeza, pero intuía que se encontraba feliz.

— Estás aquí. Conmigo — atinó a decir, al tiempo en que el acompañante se sentó a su lado, en el hueco que ella le dejó inconsciente.

— Dah ¿No te lo prometí tiempo atrás, o sólo eres estúpida? — preguntó en tono amable y cariñoso.

Hacía tanto que no escuchaba su voz y sus groserías que **casi **lo había olvidado. Él tomó sus manos delicadamente, y ése fue el primer contacto físico que tuvieron. Debería suponer que estaba gravemente enferma, supuso, por la forma en que intentaba no romperla igual que a una cajita de cristal.

Los dedos varoniles se entrecerraron con los finos y delicados de ella. Y fue mágico. No había otra manera de describirlo. Y sólo supo llorar ¿Había otra forma de actuar ante éste tipo de sorpresas?

No quería apartar sus ojos de la persona junto a ella. Era simplemente increíble y no dejaba de maravillarla la nitidez de la imagen. Si ése era un invento de su cerebro, para sobrellevar la dura situación, debía darle crédito, lo hacía espectacularmente.

Abrió la boca para preguntar (de una manera nada amable) el motivo por el que no había venido por ella en esos casi cinco años, no pensó que el tiempo pasaría tan rápido, y a la vez, tan lento. Pero a causa del impacto de saber que estaba allí, la voz simplemente no salió. Tenía una especia de shock emocional. Y era entendible. Como su cerebro no se animó a mediar palabra, fue él el que tomó la incitativa.

— Lamento no haber venido durante este tiempo. Es que… tenía que resolver unas cosas primero.

Fue en ese momento cuando Kagome se incorporó rápidamente y le obsequio una sonora y dolorosa cachetada, su ceño estaba fruncido y su respiración agitada cuando sus dedos chocaron contra la mejilla. Él se quedó helado, mirando hacia el costado en que quedó su rostro.

— Te esperé por **años.** Creí que jamás volverías y casi me doy por vencida cuando nadie quiso creerme. ¿Hay algo más importante que nosotros? — Ella quedó apoyada sobre sus codos, esperando lo peor. Que se fuera o se enojara.

El tiempo se hizo eterno mientras esperaba la respuesta. Finalmente, apareció.

— Nada. Nada es más importante, pero hay cosas que debían ser solucionadas — ella puso cara de "¿qué cosas?" pero interrumpió esos pensamientos con la mirada — Y ahora, preocúpate solamente porque ya estoy aquí, para que empecemos de cero.

— No te volverás a ir ¿cierto? — cuestionó tímidamente.

— Jamás — su cara le comprobó lo que acababa de decirle — antes de que continuemos, tengo que decirte algo importante — se paró despacio y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la silla, Kagome fue muy reacia a dejarlo ir, soltar de nuevo su mano le dio la impresión de que un agujero negro se abriría debajo y lo tragaría.

Pero lo bueno no puede durar para siempre. Dos enfermeras entraron repentinamente a comprobar la situación de Kagome.

— ¿Con quién hablabas? Escuchamos tu voz — inquirió una de ellas, siendo seguida con cara de desaprobación por la otra. Kagome pensó que todos en este mundo de repente se volvieron locos. No podía ser que no lo vieran.

— ¿Nacieron estúpidas, o se recibieron hace poco?

— ¡Cómo te atreves! — gritó la más joven al tiempo que levantaba su pesada mano en el aire, lista para bajarla en el rostro de ella. Su compañera intercedió sabiamente para persuadirla de comportarse, teniéndole la muñeca pacientemente y cerrando los ojos.

Por su parte, Kagome lo observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo se preparaba para saltar sobre ambas para defenderla, estaba rígido, aunque intentó no demostrarlo.

Helga, la enfermera más vieja, gritó para llamar la atención de los guardias, que vinieron prontamente e intentaron llevar a rastras a Kagome en cuánto la robusta mujer la señaló con su gordo dedo índice. No necesitaron nada más, y mientras era alejada cada vez más del amor de su vida se sentía más miserable.

— ¡Les juro que él está aquí! — su desesperación alcanzó niveles que nadie jamás debería poseer, tomó con ambas manos el marco de la puerta, uno de los guardias mientras el otro tironeaba sus pies le abrió la mano casi quebrándole los dedos — ¡Di algo!

Pero no dijo nada.

Una de las enfermeras gritó una frase como "ya no lo soporto", revolvió en su bolsillo en busca de algo, Kagome la siguió con la mirada, horrorizada. Pronto, sintió un agudo dolor en la parte baja de su pierna, el mundo dio vueltas y las caras se volvieron borrosas, Helga se giró hacia su rostro y dijo:

— Intenté no usar este método, pero no me dejaste opción Kagome.

Mientras sus piernas y brazos perdían la fuerza con una velocidad asombrosa, lo observó por el lugar que ellos le dejaron estando a su alrededor, él sólo bajó su rostro y los cabellos taparon lo único que ella pudo vislumbrar.

Kagome peleó con su propia mente por el dominio de su cuerpo, pero la medicina la venció y sólo pudo durante esos escasos segundos, perturbarse con el pensamiento de que no intentó salvarla ni hacerse conocer.

«Inuyasha, maldito» maldijo en su mente antes de cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

— Llévala con el Director, él quiere hablarle.

— Bien.

Las enfermeras se fueron y los hombres tomaron a la pobre, indefensa y dormida Kagome, con una dosis fuerte de calmantes, hasta su camilla. La amarraron con las correas por si las dudas y la dejaron allí mientras se miraban.

— ¿Y si fuera cierto? ¿Y si en verdad había alguien aquí dentro? Quizá un paciente que vino a molestarla — Comentó uno de ellos

El otro lo vio con caras de pocos amigos y finalmente contestó: — Tal vez. De todos modos, ya no importa.

Ambos la trasladaron hasta el pasillo que daba a la oficina del Director, y esperaron a que Kagome despertara.

— El otro día vino una señora mayor llorando y diciendo que era su mamá y que se arrepentía — comenzó despreocupadamente.

— ¿Era bonita? — su compañero frunció las cejas en desaprobación y el otro achicó los hombros — Curiosidad.

— Muy bonita, pero estaba hablando de otra cosa. Ella simplemente parecía que colapsaría en cualquier momento, decía que la culpa la estaba matando y que ése fue el mayor error de toda su vida.

— ¿Y qué hicieron?

— Los doctores le avisaron que ahora estaba bajo una orden judicial hecha por una tal Sango de mantenerla bajo medicación y dentro del Instituto hasta que vieran un cambio importante en Kagome. Ella lloró y gritó las peores cosas que le eh sentido decir a una mujer madura. Luego tomó a uno de ellos del cuello de su guardapolvo y lo levantó salvajemente contra la pared.

El otro escuchaba boquiabierto la explicación en un obvio "¡¿Qué?!"

— Lo sé. Yo hasta pensé que su hija podría haber heredado la enfermedad de ella — observaron a Kagome que movía sus brazos en sueños, medio despertándose, y siguieron con la charla — amenazó con matarlos si no la liberaban y que la iría a sacar en ese mismo instante. Caminó por los pasillos gritando su nombre — la señalo con el dedo — y ellos la tomaron de los hombros, diciendo que en el estado en que estaba no podrían dejar que la viera y que de todos modos no era horario de visitas. Después tomó su cartera y se largó.

— Me estás diciendo que ella se fue ¿Entonces, no ha regresado? ¿Cómo es eso posible, no era que estaba arrepentida?

— Por lo que escuché no regresará porque no tiene la valentía de verla a la cara sin decirle que la dejarán ir. Pero no estoy seguro.

Antes de seguir con la conversación, Kagome intentó inútilmente desperezarse moviendo los brazos hacia arriba y haciendo fuerza para abrir sus ojos. Los guardias no esperaron a que alguien les avisara y la metieron en la oficina. Ella empezó a abrir sólo un poco sus párpados, pero las fuerzas la abandonaron completamente y ya no quería pelear. Desamarraron sus correas y uno de ellos la alzó hasta la silla que se situaba enfrente del escritorio, donde la observaba el Director.

— ¿Quiere que la atemos a la silla?

— No es necesario, ya pueden retirarse.

Al oír una tercera voz, fue el turno de Kagome para alzar la cabeza e intentar hacer foco en la persona que tenía delante. Los rasgos se volvieron más nítidos y pudo contemplarlo en silencio.

Tenía una chaqueta con camisa debajo y corbata. El hombre presentaba una calvicie en lo alto de su cabeza, formando un círculo, los cabellos que no habían sufrido la caída estaban blancos, las canas abarcaban todo lo que restaba de lugar. «En sus tiempos debe haber sido un hombre bastante apuesto» decidió Kagome. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo y realmente no buscaba una.

Apoyó sus manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio con una sonrisa bondadosa.

— Que tal, yo soy Yohji Yamamoto, el Director de este instituto.

Para ese momento ella ya había sido capaz de llevar sus dormidos brazos hasta su regazo. Aturdida, pero con ganas de seguir escuchando, emitió un breve "hola, yo soy Kagome".

— Lo sé — dijo el hombrecito con una sonrisa — sé todo sobre ti, ése es uno de mis tantos trabajos.

Se levantó y caminó hasta un mueble, del cual abrió un cajón, busco y rebusco, sacando finalmente con esfuerzo un expediente puesto en una carpeta de cartulina, la tendió sobre el escritorio y el ruido que produjo le hizo preguntarse a Kagome si sus problemas serían tantos y tan grandes. El legajo era bastante gordo.

Abrió el casi-libro, los ojos recorrieron rápidamente las hojas con algunos documentos escritos en papeles amarillos y fotos que no pudo identificar a esa distancia. Posteriormente, se detuvo a la mitad, volvió a sentarse y llevó su dedo índice hasta la página.

— Bien, veamos. Que tenemos aquí — dijo, prestando atención en los detalles. Su bigote se movía como un péndulo mientras buscaba algún dato relevante — Por lo que veo, tu pareja falleció hace unos cinco años ¿estoy en lo correcto?

¿Era necesario nombrarlo? Contestó a la pregunta con un simple asentimiento.

— Bien — pasó las hojas remojando el dedo con la lengua. Empezó a nombrar las situaciones por las que había pasado no preguntándole, sino afirmándolo — tuviste una recaída muy grande luego de aquel incidente; prontamente te recuperaste y te hiciste cargo de las acciones y objetos que él te dejó; tomaste el empleo de psicóloga; después volviste a las recaídas emocionales y le dijiste a una tal Sango que había hombres que te perseguían…

— En realidad, — interrumpió Kagome — en realidad, sí había hombres siguiéndome. Y sé que no me creerá, como los demás, y sé que suena loco. Ya que cuando se es un paciente en un manicomio cualquier cosa que diga se verá como una locura. Si digo algo "normal" — enfatizó la palabra — piensan que estoy actuando, y si hablo de cualquier otra cosa, ya soy una demente que necesita ser encerrada urgentemente.

Listo, lo dijo. Perdió todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones en el proceso, pero lo dijo. Ahora, que se sentía mucho mejor físicamente, se cruzó de brazos y piernas sentada todavía en la silla, observándolo desafiante. Pero con un miedo atroz recorriendo cada célula.

— Tienes toda la razón.

Parpadeó confundida.

— ¿La tengo?

— Claro. Verás, eso se sufre actualmente en todos los Hospitales Psiquiátricos, pero estamos intentando renovar las enseñanzas en éste y darles a entender a los doctores y enfermeras que no hay que tratar a los pacientes con lástima y enojo. Hay veces, en el que una persona se encierra voluntariamente aquí, para ser tratado porque se da cuenta él mismo que lo requiere.

— ¿Y me dejarán volver a casa? — cuestionó tímidamente, achucharrada en su silla.

— Puede — estaba tan calmado, y Kagome tan exasperada por ello, que se hizo imágenes en su cabeza de ella levantándose y dirigirse a él para tirarlo por la ventana. La observó de reojo, era bastante amplia, no tenía persianas, sólo vidrio y se encontraban en un segundo piso ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Si lo tiraba correctamente, era muy probable que se partiera el cuello — si respondes a los tratamientos adecuadamente.

— ¿Habla usted del electroshock? — su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus manos agarraban el asiento casi rompiéndolo al momento de dirigirle la palabra, asqueada.

— Ése es uno de los tratamientos. Pero no te preocupes, es solamente para tu propio bienestar y no tiene efecto secundario alguno.

— ¡¿Eso es lo que usted cree?!

La silla fue olvidada violentamente, ya que Kagome estaba parada frente a él, con los puños cerrados y solamente un escritorio que los separase. Al contrario de lo que se creería, el doctor no aparentaba estar asustado. Y francamente, eso a Kagome no le importaba.

— Siéntate, Kagome. Sólo conseguirás hacerte daño a ti misma, y sabes a qué me refiero.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Llamaría a los guardias para que la sedaran. Pero eso no le hacía más fácil el volver a herir su orgullo acatando todas sus órdenes cómo un perrito faldero. En contra de todos sus instintos (que le decían que aprovechase ese segundo para escaparse) volvió a posicionarse enfrente de él, sentada en la silla.

— Bien, ¿de qué estaba hablando? — tomó su frente con fuerza machacando su anciano cerebro por recordar, a Kagome le estaba agarrando un tic en el ojo — ¡Ah sí! El electroshock, ya me acordé. Sé que esta noticia no te será fácil, y siendo que jamás tuve la oportunidad de conocerte creo que debo ser yo el que te lo diga.

— Suéltalo.

— Ya que las medidas actuales no están funcionando como esperábamos, y no estás respondiendo a los tratamientos adecuadamente — hubo un prolongado silencio en el que ella creyó que se había dormido, estuvo a punto de gritarle "¡Pero diga algo, hombre!" hasta que levantó nuevamente la cabeza — se te aplicará cinco veces a la semana durante diez semanas.

Creyó haber escuchado mal.

— Per-perdone ¿de qué es exactamente de lo que estás hablando que harán conmigo?

— Terapia electroconvulsiva — dijo simplemente.

¿Qué debía decirle? Sabía que nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Tal vez debía huir suplantando a una enfermera como en las películas, o tomar una de las relucientes plumas del escritorio y clavársela en su arteria carótida. Sí, buen plan. Salvo porque ella no era asesina, y no podría con la culpa luego, aunque por unos breves instantes, visualizó esa opción.

Aún sabiendo que Yohji jamás cambiaría su sentencia, creyó ver en él una pisca de bondad.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — Se levantó de nuevo enfrentándolo pero no atacándolo — ¡Eh mejorado. Puedo mejorar! ¡Por favor, deme otra oportunidad. Seré buena y obediente! por favor, por favor, por favor.

Ninguna súplica valdría de algo allí, él dijo que era por su propio bien, y que tal vez nunca lo reconocería, pero aquello le mejoraría la vida. Decía "aquello" porque ni siquiera podía mencionar o pensar en la palabra. Sólo con saber que consistía en choques eléctricos a su cerebro la hacían vomitar.

Luego, Kagome hizo algo inesperado.

La puerta de madera fue casi derribada por la fuerza innecesaria que empleó en ella, sin saber queno estaba con traba.

— No debí confiar en que acataría mis órdenes —Dijo mientras la veía con sus flacas pero poderosas piernas alejándose de él. Se sentó tranquilo en su silla hecha a medida (seguramente) y abrió el cajón del escritorio para encontrarse con su pipa — Es la última vez que dejo la puerta abierta.

Sus piernas ardían por el esfuerzo al que eran obligadas luego de estar un poco más de tres meses confinada a estar en un Hospital, caminando solamente para trasladarse dentro de la Institución. Iba tan rápido, sin hacer escándalo ni alertando a nadie que ninguno de ellos fue capaz de entender qué estaba pasando ¿Era realmente posible que un paciente saliera corriendo de la oficina del Director? Los que presenciaron la escena fueron en mayor porcentaje las personas que necesitaban tratamientos, es decir, sus compañeros de celda. Luego fue vista por una enfermera que al atender a otro paciente necesitado de su ayuda, no pudo ni gritar.

«Gracias, Steve» fue capaz de pensar con coherencia al momento de saludarlo en respuesta a su guiñó y su mano con el pulgar alzado. Debía decir que el chico era bastante obvio al momento de hacerse el desinteresado, pero era bueno y la persona que mejor le caía en ese lugar de locos.

Mientras corría rápidamente por los blancos pasillos, creyó ver una macha roja y borrosa. Disminuyó la velocidad durante unos segundos dando vuelta su rostro para observar, y como siempre, no encontró nada. Apurándose para llegar a la salida (casi cayéndose cuando dobló en una esquina) divisó de nuevo al objeto, o mejor dicho, ahora que tenía una mejor visibilidad, la persona. Por su mente cruzó el pensamiento de parar, pero viendo que su rostro aparecía cada tres segundos, no lo vio necesario, aunque su corazón quería explotar por la fatiga y las situación que su cerebro no podía procesar, como ésta.

La imagen de un Inuyasha tranquilo y apoyado contra la pared volvía a aparecer frente a ella una y otra vez cuando desaparecía gracias a su velocidad. Le sonreía socarronamente.

— Te harás daño — dijo esta vez, cambiando su semblante por uno claramente preocupado.

— Claro que no — respondió ella, agitada y queriendo inconscientemente darse por vencida — lo lograré. Estoy tan cerca.

Esta vez, Inuyasha se acercó hasta su rostro, de costado, y ella siempre sin parar, aunque él por alguna extraña razón, se encontraba estático.

— Te caerás, te resbalarás, no cruzarás jamás esas puertas, — le susurraba calmado y en su oído, produciendo en Kagome una descarga eléctrica por toda su espina dorsal —nunca más

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, él se plantó delante de ella, pero sin poder pararla. Sólo se encontraba allí, tapándole la vista, en el mismo lugar, y sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Muévete! — gritó fuertemente, para que la escuchara.

— Cuidado — advirtió, sereno.

No le dio tiempo ni a gritar un rápido "_¿Qué?_"

Lo único que sintió fue un pinchazo en una parte de su cuerpo, sin descifrar cuál. Y se desvaneció.

No le importó el hombre que estaba escapando con el arma, sino el que estaba tirado en el suelo, sangrando gravemente por la herida de bala en su estómago. Gritó su nombre desgarrada. Cayó al suelo con pesadez sobre sus rodillas, a su lado.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdennos, llamen al 911!

Nadie le respondió.

¿Qué debía hacer? Tal vez apretar la herida para que no siga sangrando, atarle una tela, o algo. Observó el lugar en el que supuestamente estaba la bala, la piel y los músculos debajo parecían un engrudo o una especie de papilla para bebés, y casi la hace vomitar.

Inuyasha estaba totalmente concentrado en poder respirar bien, el oxigeno entraba a sus pulmones dolorosamente, y el escozor en su vientre era insoportable.

— Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Kagome, con la adrenalina del momento, se arrancó una gran parte de su chaqueta. La envolvió alrededor de su panza atándola un poco fuerte, para que la sangre no siga fluyendo pero tampoco corte su circulación. Se miró las manos y vio rojo, era lo único que tenía. Rojo por todas partes, hasta en la cara.

Las lágrimas nublaban su vista, así que se arrodilló a su lado e imploró calladamente que la sangre dejara de fluir. Tomó el rostro de Inuyasha con ambas manos, sorprendiéndose por lo tranquilo que estaba. La miraba con serenidad. Le regaló una sonrisa triste que jamás podría olvidar. Apretó una de las manos que le sostenían el rostro con la suya, queriendo quedarse con su calidez. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él la interrumpió:

— Sabes que te amo ¿No es cierto?

¿Cómo podría no saberlo? Se lo decía a diario. Y todos esos "te amo" y "te quiero" esperaba que quedaran en su memoria.

— Claro que lo sé. Yo también te amo — apoyó la cara en su pecho con fuerza — te amo, te amo, te amo. Para siempre.

— Hey, tampoco es como si fuera a morir o algo parecido — y fue allí, cuando una tos fortísima atacó la garganta de Inuyasha, escupiendo sangre en el proceso.

Kagome volvió a llorar. ¿De qué servía negarlo? Inuyasha moriría. Era la verdad más cruda y sincera. Una verdad a la que no quería hacerle frente. De pronto, una idea surcó su mente. Y nunca se sintió más estúpida.

Arrastró a un adolorido Inuyasha hasta el departamento y a su paso cerró la puerta con llave. Lo dejó en el suelo y en tiempo récord comenzó a preparar todo para la intervención casera. Aunque primero que nada, tomó su celular y llamó a la ambulancia.

— Tranquilo, ya los llamé. Pronto vendrán y te salvarán — intentaba calmarlo al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza y con el otro brazo acomodaba bien todo. Inuyasha ya no estaba del todo consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero seguía despierto y el dolor había cesado sólo un poco — no te duermas, por favor. No cierres los ojos.

Pero lo hizo. Los pulmones trabajaban arduamente y su cuerpo estaba en alerta máxima para intentar curarse de lo que sea que lo había herido. Mientras, una Kagome espantada corría por el lugar buscando los objetos necesarios. El tiempo era preciado y no se podía desperdiciar ni un segundo más.

Colocó una remera debajo de su cabeza para hacer las veces de una almohada, rebuscó entre sus cosas femeninas una pinza y tomó una gruesa cuchara de madera (de esas irrompibles) y la colocó entre la lengua y los dientes de Inuyasha. Tal vez no necesitaba despertarlo y ése sería el mejor momento.

— Bien, aquí vamos.

Deshizo hábilmente el nudo que protegía la sensible zona y con la pinza entre sus dedos ensangrentados y resbaladizos intentó ubicar el lugar exacto en el que la bala estaba alojada. Cuando la localizó metió mano nerviosa, temblando y sudando.

De golpe, y asustándola, Inuyasha comenzó a gritar y retorcerse del dolor. La imagen le pareció espeluznante y decidió cerrar los ojos durante dos segundos en los que decidía qué hacer. Como él no se encontraba con gran fuerza para el momento, ella sujetó sus muñecas arriba de la cabeza con una sola mano. La otra estaba bastante ocupada.

La bala salió e Inuyasha paró de gritar y forcejear. Se encontraba demasiado calmado. Kagome soltó un suspiro y se limpió con la remera lo que pudo de la sangre en sus manos. Sujetó su cabeza y apoyó su frente en la suya.

— Todo estará bien. Aguanta sólo un poco, ya casi está. La bala ya salió y debemos esperar a la ambulancia.

Inuyasha soltó una risa cínica extremadamente raro en él, tomó la mano de ella y la miró hacia un costado.

— Antes de que mi madre muriera me dijo que "la muerte está tan segura de alcanzarnos que nos deja toda una vida de ventaja"

— ¿Y eso? ¿Tu mamá decía esas cosas. Qué tiene que ver?

— Todo. Yo ya viví esa ventaja, y la disfruté al máximo, contigo. — «¿qué es lo que intenta…?» pensó Kagome en su cabeza «¿se está… despidiendo?» — Ahora es tu turno. No lo desperdicies, es una orden.

Por unos segundos su mente quedó en blanco. Fue allí cuando Inuyasha enfocó los ojos en los suyos y le volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez, era una sonrisa verdadera y tranquila.

— No hables así — le regaño seriamente — nada va a pasar. Nada. Créeme. Vamos a terminar juntos al final de esto.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Inuyasha besó a Kagome. Esperaba que por lo menos con aquélla acción le transmitiera aunque sea un poco de lo que sentía por ella. Esperaba que en aquellos años juntos Kagome haya hecho todo lo que quería. Esperaba que lo haya disfrutado. Esperaba que haya realizado sus sueños. Esperaba que haya sido feliz. Esperaba que fuera feliz. Esperaba.

Cuando el beso terminó sintió que la vida estaba yéndose de su cuerpo. Que en su lugar la muerte ocupaba los espacios.

Nada de lo que dijera o hiciera en el momento cambiaría su relación. Pero aún así, aunque lo supiera de memoria, creía que ella merecía escucharlo, una vez más. El tiempo se agotaba.

— Te amo.

Kagome sonrió soñadoramente. Amaba escuchar esas dos palabras juntas. Inuyasha casi llora al darse cuenta que ella quedaría sola. Era por lo único que temía. Por ella.

Siempre ella.

Siempre sería ella.

Ella.

— También te amo — contestó, sin darse cuenta que Inuyasha ya casi no la escuchaba. Y que esas serían las últimas palabras que le diría.

Cerró los ojos con un suspiro, dejando que lo que sea que decidiera separarlo de la mujer que amaba se lo llevara. La oscuridad lo invadió y quedó el eco de sus últimas palabras.

— ¿Inuyasha?

Nada.

— No, no, no — empezó a darle resucitación de boca a boca, mientras con las dos manos unidas apretaba su pecho. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer y obstruirle la vista, y el labio le temblaba. Pero no quería ni entretenerse a pestañear. Ningún segundo tendría que ser desperdiciado.

Los pulmones exigieron oxígeno renovado, y no pudo negarse. Quiso hacerlo, pero no pudo. Gritó y gritó impotente, con voz ronca y desgarrada. Le habló, intentó abrirle los ojos, hasta le pegó varias cachetadas. Alguien debió haber estado con ella para tomarla de los brazos y gritarle que se detuviera, que ya no había nada que hacer.

Quedó abrazada a su cuerpo inerte, con un charco de agua salina bajo su rostro, sobre su fornido pecho que tantas veces la brindó protección y calor. Y que hoy, se encontraba frío. Estuvo allí hasta que la ambulancia llegó.

Y eso fue bastante tiempo.

* * *

Ya era hora ¿alguien tiene una idea de las ganas mentales que tuve que ponerle para que salga lindo y "a tiempo"? es muy difícil dejar fluir las palabras.

Y respecto a lo que comentó una persona, perdón por tardar tanto. De verdad, no es mi intención, pero la escuela no me deja mucho tiempo libre que digamos. Aún así, yo sé que es horrible seguir una historia y que tarden décadas en actualizar. No es así como quiero ser.

Respecto al capítulo, creo que lo hice bastante bien ¿ustedes que opinan?

Pueden comentar qué les pareció a través de un **review**.


	5. Señales

**Señales**

Un piquete en su mejilla logró despertarla. Sentía un dedo que luego le acaricio levemente el rostro, con total lentitud y suavidad. Fue allí cuando recordó que se encontraba confinada a un cuarto con paredes blancas y pocos muebles. Genial.

— Siento como si un camión hubiera pasado sobre mí.

— Es común — contestó una voz.

— Ajá — dijo. Abrió los ojos perezosa y una cara amable y complacida la recibió con una sonrisa. Desearía despertar de esa manera todos los días.

— Te amo.

Los ojos de Kagome se estrecharon peligrosamente.

— Sólo me dices lo que quiero escuchar.

No esperaba que le respondiera, y por supuesto, no lo hizo. Tenía una extraña habilidad para responder solamente lo que él quisiera, obviando las cosas que no tenía ganas de sobrellevar. Recordaba que lo hacía muchas veces tiempo atrás, exasperándola hasta el punto te tirarle con una taza para que le contestara. Eran las pequeñas situaciones que hacían que su relación sea más viva. Con las peleas, y luego, la reconciliación.

Pensó en aventurarse más allá de lo que jamás se hubiera atrevido.

— No eres real ¿cierto?

Cielos, nunca había odiado tanto una pregunta formulada por ella misma. Y se odio, por preguntar, y por querer escuchar la respuesta.

— Mmm — se levantó de la cama junto a ella y se volvió a sentar en la silla a su lado. Kagome se tensó, Inuyasha parecía hacer lo mismo cada vez que se le presentaba un problema difícil. Apoyó los codos sobre las piernas, mientras se inclinaba cerca suyo, uniendo ambas manos en un obvio aspecto pensativo — eso depende del punto de vista.

No encontró motivos para contestar nada. Sin embargo, comenzó a desperezarse e inclinarse para irse del lugar, sabiendo que él la seguiría de cerca.

— ¿Adónde vas? — la detuvo él antes de siquiera levantarse.

— Al pasillo, este lugar me está matando.

— Ah cierto, porque el aire del pasillo va a renovarte — comentó sarcástico.

Kagome le clavó un cuchillo con los ojos antes de abrir la puerta y salir de allí.

Observó a Steve sentado tranquilamente en una de las bancas blancas. No le extrañó. Y empezaba a sospechar que él lo hacía para esperarla y hablar con ella. Siempre era muy reacio a comunicarse con cualquier otra persona, menos, claro, con Kagome. Se acercó con una sonrisa que él le devolvió al instante, no era una sonrisa tenebrosa o demasiado grande, todo lo contrario.

— Buenos días — dijo Kagome. El chico le devolvió la frase y quedaron en silencio. Siempre era así hasta que uno de ellos se le ocurría algo para empezar conversación. No es que estuvieran incómodos, o por lo menos, en su propia mente, no lo sentía así. Era el momento en que podía estar con alguien que la entendiera con la mirada y disfrutara del silencio tranquilizador tanto o igual que ella.

Es decir, el silencio lo tenían ellos. Porque si uno se animaba a mirar a ambos lados, eran griteríos por parte de los recluidos y el personal. Si no se estaba acostumbrado era muy probable que terminaras explotando y los mandaras a todos a callar, siendo vista por todos como un bicho raro que no soporta el más mínimo zumbido. Ah claro, porque ahora el loco era uno mismo.

Kagome lo sabía por experiencia.

Recordó lo que acababa de pasarle detrás de la puerta de su dormitorio, y lo que ocurrió cuando visitaba el pequeño parque cerca de su casa. Jamás lo había visto de esa manera, pero ¿era aquello posible? La única persona que tendría la respuesta sería el compañero a su lado. Él parecía ser alguna especie de ser humano con conocimientos universales, con respuestas para todo, siempre y en todo momento.

— Steve ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Claro.

— ¿Hay alguna posibilidad… — no sabía cómo armarle la pregunta para no parecer más loca de lo que decían ya estaba. Decían. Los otros. No ella — de que dos personas sean una y que existan en la misma época?

— ¿Y tú me lo preguntas porque…? — esperó a que completara su oración.

— ¿Crees en la reencarnación?

— Sí — meditó unos segundos — pero no pasa siempre. Hay personas especiales, que merecen esa segunda oportunidad.

— Y si te dijera que Inuyasha reencarnó para cuidarme ¿lo creerías?

— Absolutamente.

Eso le había sacado un gran peso de encima, suspiró tranquila. Steve sabía toda la historia que había tenido con Inuyasha y lo que pasó luego con su amiga y su mamá. Sólo que no fue capaz de hablarle de el pequeño niño que charlaba con ella meses atrás y que le servía para calmar sus nervios ¿en dónde estaría ahora? ¿Alguien lo habría adoptado? ¿Sería feliz?

Lo bueno de su amigo es que no hacía muchas preguntas sobre el tema, no era muy chusmo. Y eso le agradaba.

— Es que, hace alrededor de dos semanas se me apareció Inuyasha igual a la última vez que lo vi. Es demasiado extraño. Me habla normal y me dice que me ama ¿cómo es que se supone debo reaccionar? ¿Me habré vuelto loca?

No supo en qué momento, pero las lágrimas habían caído de su mentón. Él la abrazó y le acarició el pelo. No sería muy bueno que ningún enfermero la viera en ese estado, o intervendría. En algún momento de su crisis mental reveló sus profundos secretos. Entre balbuceos y lloriqueos le contó que existía en este mundo desde que Inuyasha murió, un niño que alegraba sus días, que era él. Que le prometió en su carta que no la dejaría sola. Que había dos personas que eran la misma.

La separó por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo.

— Escúchame bien. Esta es la verdad más cruda que alguien te dirá, pero debe decirse: creo en tus palabras, y creo en lo que te está pasando. Pero alguno de ellos, no es real. No puede serlo, ningún ser pude volver a existir en este mundo mientras su reencarnación, o sea, él mismo, esté aquí — suspiró, en realidad, no quería ser él el que tuviera que contarle — Tiene que haber un espacio para que nuevos seres ocupen su lugar, así debe ser.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que debo elegir? — comentó amargada y asqueada.

— No, te estoy diciendo que debes ver las señales.

Sus ánimos murieron de inmediato. Lo miró de soslayo y supo que Steve siempre estaría ahí para ella.

— Gracias — después de todo, Kagome debía agradecerle. Sería el único que la escucharía y lo tomaría enserio.

Después de eso, los médicos vinieron y le explicaron que empezarían con el tratamiento. Ella estaba tan acostumbrada y sabía que no debía negarse, así que sólo los siguió hasta la camilla con correas. Se acomodó sola esperando que comenzaran. Se durmió al cabo de unos segundos de dolor.

Y lo mismo pasó los siguientes días, hasta las diez semanas.

Los médicos vieron, después de eso, una rápida mejora. Kagome ya actuaba (bajo su criterio) normalmente y pensaban que podría volver con la sociedad para recomenzar su vida. Esperaron un algunos meses para ver si realmente había hecho efecto y no estaban equivocados. En efecto, no lo estaban.

Liberaron a Kagome luego de 9 meses confinada.

El último día armó su diminuta valija — ya que no se encontraba con demasiadas cosas — y se despidió de todos los amigos que pudo hacer allí. Especialmente, se despidió de Steve.

— ¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien? Es decir, si quieres, puedes quedarte.

Acarició su mejilla con alegría.

— Tranquilo, vendré a visitarte.

— Todos dicen eso hasta que salen por esas puertas.

— Pero yo lo prometo, escucha, — era momento de ponerse serios. Tomó sus hombros — fuiste, eres y vas a ser una parte importante en mi vida. Gracias por todo, de verdad.

Se abrazaron disfrutando del pequeño momento.

Y se fue, así como así. Los dos concordaron en que no había nada más por decir. Antes de abrir la puerta acompañada de cerca por unos guardias (que fueron los que estuvieron siempre con ella) observó a los enfermeros que habían sido el demonio mismo dentro de la Institución, sonrió malvadamente y levantó sólo el dedo del medio.

Cuando lo hizo, paso por allí caminando Yohji, el director. Abrió los ojos grandotes como una niña cuando es descubierta en pleno acto de travesura, escondió la mano detrás de la espalda con el conocimiento de que él la vio. En el momento en que le sonrió, Kagome pudo respirar tranquila y le dedicó una "_gracias_" silencioso. Se miraron como dos personas que se conocen de hace años, y cada uno siguió por su lado.

Kagome caminó orgullosa y cada paso que daba le recordaba que todo había sido dejado atrás. El hermoso jardín con flores, plantas y esculturas le dieron a entender que, después de todo, no la trataron mal allí. Sólo que Kagome tenía que desquitarse con alguien y ellos fueron el blanco (excepto por los enfermeros, ellos sí que merecían el infierno). Caminó hasta que estuvo a unos centímetros de tocar la reja que la paraba de llegar al mundo exterior. Miró a los guardias y les sonrió cálidamente. Cuando le abrieron y ella puso su primer pie fuera, sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Inhaló y exhaló para convencerse de que era real. De que estaba pasando. Que era libre.

Recordó luego que ninguna de las dos mujeres que la encerraron sabían que ya no era una paciente. Fue su expreso deseo de conservar esa privacidad. Así que esa sería su primera parada.

Caminó hasta el lugar porque no tenía dinero para un taxi. Claramente no poseía nada excepto su bolso con poca ropa y algunas cosas personales de higiene. Fue una de las personas con más libertad dentro del Instituto, aunque no se dio cuenta hasta que salió de allí. Las otras (menos Steve) sólo tenían el derecho de poseer las batas blancas y nada más, por su seguridad.

Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de la puerta, no se sintió nerviosa. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría la persona que seguramente estaba dentro de la casa.

Golpeó un par de veces, hasta que se sintió el característico gritó de "_¡ya va!_" y el ruido de los tacones sobre el suelo.

Sango ahogó un gemido de sorpresa llevándose una mano a la boca. Dio un paso atrás por el desconcierto y quedó muda. Kagome sonrió.

— Hola, Sango — dio un paso dentro del lugar intentando pasar de a poco, estiró la mano hacia ella con total naturalidad y calma — ¿tienes las llaves de **mi** casa?

— ¿Kagome?

— No, Inuyasha — el tono sarcástico no pasó desapercibido por la persona que fue su amiga.

— No puedo creer que seas tú — las lágrimas atacaron sus ojos y la abrazó. Ella se sintió bastante incómoda y no supo si corresponderle o empujarla con violencia echándole en cara que era una hipócrita.

— Y yo no puedo creer que sea yo misma.

Sango se separó y la miró curiosa y con una sonrisa.

— No has cambiado nada.

— Oh créeme, eh cambiado — la observó seriamente para darle más énfasis a la frase.

El rostro de Sango se transformó de alegría a la seriedad mezclado con una pizca de miedo, pero por ella. Kagome desvió sus ojos hasta la habitación del otro lado de la sala que se encontraba con la puerta abierta, y dentro había un bebé sobre una cama con almohadas alrededor para que no gire y caiga.

No pudo evitarlo, se alegró por ella. De verdad intentaba odiarla, pero simplemente no le nacía. Aunque ya no volverían a ser amigas, de eso estaba segura.

— Ven, pasa — dijo por fin, se corrió dejándole lugar y se fue a la cocina. A prepararle un té, como solía hacerlo.

— No — ella se dio vuelta a medio camino cuando escuchó lo que Kagome dijo — sólo vine por mis llaves.

— Pero ¿no te quedas? Necesito que hablemos.

— Creo que ya hablamos lo suficiente demasiadas veces. Ahora solo quiero acostarme en mi cómoda cama, que seguramente no habrá sido limpiada en meses. Y ponerme otra ropa que no sea ésta — y levantó el bolso que llevaba a cuestas.

— Fui a tu casa todas las semanas — se lo aseguró medio a la defensiva.

Volvió a extender su mano buscando que ella reaccione. Reacia, Sango tomó las llaves de la frutera y se las alcanzó. Antes de que Kagome retirara la mano, ella se la sostuvo y la miró a los ojos. Era evidente que saldría con algún tema que real, realmente no quería discutir. En realidad, no deseaba que esas cosas volvieran a salir a la luz. Aún así, estaba consciente que en un día cualquiera sacaría los_ trapitos al sol_*****.

— Lo hicimos por tu bien — le recordó como aquella vez, al borde del llanto, de nuevo.

—Eh hicieron un mangífico trabajo. Por cierto ¿cuándo fue la última vez que me visitaste en ese infierno? No lo recuerdo — la pregunta fue hecha con un elevado tono sobrador que se escondía detrás de una careta inocente.

—Y-yo no sé qué decir.

— Entonces — le arrancó las llaves y acomodó el bolso sobre su hombro — no digas nada.

Se alejó a paso cansado siendo seguida hasta el momento en que desapareció del alcance del ojo humano por Sango. Arrepentida y dolida se internó en su casa para atender a su pequeña hija que comenzaba a despertar.

« Bien, siguiente parada: casa de mamá» decidió Kagome. Sus pasos pronto se perdieron y el rumbo tomó otro curso. Hacía tanto que no caminaba, así que decidió dar vueltas y vueltas por los alrededores de su casa, sin pasar verdaderamente por allí.

— Tu mamá siempre me cayó bien.

Era él. De nuevo. No creía que la dejaría tranquila durante mucho tiempo. El chico cuando estuvo vivo había tenido una pequeña obsesión con saber en dónde estaba ella. Pero no era acosador o celoso en exceso. Todo en su justa medida. Sólo quería quedarse tranquilo como un padre hace con su hija, necesitaba saber su ubicación, sin preguntarle con quién andaba o qué hacía.

Se ve que el Inuyasha muerto también poseía la misma obsesión, pero con la diferencia de que en vez de preguntarle, la seguía y observaba. Si fuera otra persona, ella ya habría salido despavorida del miedo, pero jamás de él.

— Debes decir eso, después de todo, es mi mamá. Y tú, su yerno.

Se encogió de hombros y se adelantó para llegar primero a la puerta. Kagome sonrió recordando viejos tiempos. Aún seguía siendo un niño. Apresuró el paso pensando que él tocaría la puerta primero, y luego recordó que no quería hacerse conocer. Llegó a las escaleras del templo y mientras subía lo miraba de reojo, viendo cómo él la esperaba para que subieran juntos. Pasó su trabajado brazo por sus hombros y la sostuvo pegada a él. Y se sintió tan real, que estaba segura también debería serlo.

— ¿Puedes aparecer delante de ella? Así no me creería del todo loca — Inuyasha la miró con cara de pocos amigos, y Kagome convirtió su rostro para que pareciera un perro mojado mientras juntaba sus manos — hazlo por mí, por favor.

— Mmm — puso su dedo en la barbilla, pero no paraba de subir la escalera. Cuando creyó que lo había logrado, él la miró — No.

Kagome reaccionó rabiosa, pero teniendo cuidado de no gritar en exceso y llamar la atención de los vecinos.

— ¡Te odio! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que eso significa para mí? Podría ser la diferencia entre volver al Hospital o demostrarles a todos que es cierto — dijo, al borde de la furia animal. Si pudiera, lo acogotaría.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante lo que piensen los demás?

Cómo. Se. Atrevía.

Una parte de ella quiso gritarle "¡No me importa!", mientras la otra observaba la posibilidad de que fuera cierto y sólo le interesara las opiniones públicas.

Pero su madre y Sango no eran opiniones públicas, eran íntimas. Eran importantes. Y sería la única manera de poder salir abiertamente con él a la calle sin que los demás noten como una mujer va de la mano con la nada, literalmente.

¿Tan egoísta se puede ser? La pregunta fue tan estúpida, y a la vez tan llena de significado, que no supo contestarle. Por como la miraba, de verdad esperaba una respuesta. Quedó de brazos cruzados esperando por ella. Kagome tartamudeo algo indescifrable y luego siguió caminando.

— Eres un egoísta.

— Algún día me lo agradecerás — pronunció simplemente y se apresuró hasta llegar a la puerta principal, se detuvo al lado y dio un paso hacia atrás para dejarla pasar. Kagome decidió ignorarlo, por el momento.

Toco muchas veces la puerta hasta que su madre abrió, se encontraba recién bañada, con ojeras y demacrada. Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome se sorprendieron, la señora H. era la mujer con más vitalidad que uno podría llegar a conocer.

En el momento exacto en el que los ojos de ambas se encontraron la mujer más grande soltó un grito ahogado y dio dos pasos atrás, tambaleándose por la sorpresa. No dejaba de observarla en estado de shock.

— Ma-mamá ¿estás bien? — preguntó su hija, tímida.

— Kagome… ¿Kagome? — se cercioró de que era real. Ella asintió en respuesta y las lágrimas acudieron de inmediato a los ancianos ojos.

Se abalanzó sobre ella en un abrazo quebranta-huesos, casi literalmente. Kagome, en el pasmo que se agarró por no saber qué hacer revisó el lugar hasta dar con Inuyasha, quién le respondía la mirada feliz por pensar inocentemente que se reconciliaron. Estaba orgulloso de la madurez con la que su mujer había actuado, y Kagome no quería hacer nada que cambiara su opinión.

Así que pretendería haber olvidado hasta el momento en que desapareciera de su radar.

— Eres tú — al escucharla recordó que la seguía abrazando — de verdad eres tú.

Sonrió incómoda. Qué bueno que no pudiera verla.

La separó lentamente por los hombros con la vista nublada y la nariz congestionada, una sincera muestra de arrepentimiento estaba a punto de llegar. Kagome conocía ese rostro.

— Lamento todo, de verdad — sus manos subieron y taparon el hermoso rostro contrariado por la pena y la vergüenza — ¿me perdonas?

Ella volteó hacia Inuyasha, esperando que le regalara una sonrisa bondadosa para que se apiade de ella, pero no esperó encontrarse con el aire. Total, él iba y venía cuando se le antojaba. Disimuló la decepción y concentró toda su atención en la mujer delante de sus ojos. Jamás la había visto tan mal, ni siquiera cuando el padre de Kagome murió. Las cadenas de pena y culpa que arrastraba en sus pies eran grandes y pesadas.

Pero Kagome era rencorosa. Fue uno de los aspectos que más crecieron desde que Inuyasha la dejó. Toda ella se convirtió en una persona que no olvida, ni perdona, ni vive. Se queda observando fijamente las escenas de felicidad que son capaces de sentir los demás, mientras se sumerge cada vez más en un pozo de odio interno que no desaparece ni desaparecerá jamás.

— No puedo. Lo que me hiciste es horrible, y quiero que vivas con la culpa — se preparó mentalmente para sus lágrimas — una vez me dijeron que nunca hay que pagarles a los demás con la misma moneda porque si no, te rebajarías a su nivel. Pero a mí no me importa estar a tu nivel.

— Yo no quise — balbuceó buscando una excusa — ¡Sango me obligó!

— Mamá, por favor — Kagome le llamó la atención seria — ya estamos grandes para esto. Sólo vine a para avisarte que volví a la vida que tú me privaste.

— Yo no, yo no… — su hija se dio vuelta hacia las escaleras y se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Su madre la vio partir a paso apresurado hasta que se perdió en el horizonte, entre la gente. Suspiró rendida y caminó hasta la banca debajo del gran árbol que siempre le brindó refugio y un lugar para desahogarse — te amo, Kagome.

Un fuerte pinchazo le oprimió el pecho, gritó desgarrada y cayó al suelo intentando llegar al teléfono dentro de su casa. Se arrastró con el dolor insoportable atravesando su corazón y estiró su cabeza para saber donde se encontraba. Demasiado lejos de la puerta como para llegar a tiempo. Giró y quedó panza arriba mientras daba respiraciones entrecortadas y que le costaban un gran trabajo al su cuerpo. La oscuridad fue invadiéndola quedando un único pensamiento: le había fallado a su hija de todas las maneras en que una madre puede hacerlo.

Ya no servía para nada más en este mundo, ya todo estaba hecho. Había criado a sus dos hijos con todo el amor que pudo y algo salió mal. Falló en su trabajo y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Así debía ser, y así sería.

Kagome llegó a su casa muerta de cansancio. se arrancó la ropa del cuerpo como pudo, somnolienta y perdida, encontró su blanda cama y se acostó en ella. Se tapó con las calientes sábanas hasta quedarse completamente quieta.

Unos brazos fuertes y calientes la envolvieron, su cabeza se acomodó en el hueco de su cuello y le regaló un tierno beso sobre él.

— Estoy cansado — comentó despreocupado.

— Entonces durmamos — sintió el asentamiento de la cabeza y sonrió soñadoramente — buenas noches, Inuyasha.

— Buenas noches, Kagome.

* * *

**Sacar los trapitos al sol*: **Significa revelar los secretos o los asuntos privados de otra persona, exponerlos en público. Los trapitos son las cosas que uno por lo general esconde.

Esta vez el capítulo fue un poco más corto de lo usual o de lo que vengo haciendo, peor creo que quedo bien ¿verdad? para aquellos que pensaban que sí, yo **NO** me había olvidado de Ewan (el niño) lo que pasa es que ya tenía planteado como sería y todavía faltaba, si sigue como creo que lo hará, la novela va a ser un poquito larga.

¿Qué tal el personaje de Steve? ¿les gustó? ¿lo odiaron?

Otra cosa de la que quería escribirles es de Sota y Shippo, el primero lo nombró su madre y el segundo aparecerá pronto. Descuiden, tampoco me eh olvidado de ninguno de ellos. Para Kagome estos personajes serán igual de importantes como lo fue por ejemplo Sango (más que nada será con el caso de Shippo).

Algo que pongo en todos los capítulos y lo seguiré haciendo:

Si les gustó o lo odiaron pueden decírmelo a través de un **Review**.


	6. Olor a auto nuevo

**Olor a auto nuevo.**

El tono constante la despertó de su sueño. Y era uno lindo. Soñó que cantaba en un Karaoke con él, haciendo ambos un dueto que maravillaba a todos y eran aplaudidos. Las cámaras se enfocaron en ellos y todos supieron que Kagome tenía pareja.

Y que esa pareja existía.

Fue un sueño estúpido. Pero demasiado bello y no deseaba despertarse. Se movió desperezándose y encontró unas piernas y brazos enredados en los suyos. Es como si lo hubiera hecho apropósito y no mientras dormía ¿cómo se llegaba a aquella posición? Trató inútilmente de zafarse mientras el teléfono fijo sonaba y sonaba. El aliento caliente chocaba contra su cuello y por momentos se olvidaba que debía atender. Uno de los grandes brazos se encontraba debajo de su playera, con la mano abierta apoyada justo debajo de uno de sus pechos. Genial. Ahora comenzaba a pensar en cosas depravadas.

Kagome sintió que sus ligamentos se separarían de su brazo cuando intentó de nuevo, e inútilmente, hacer desaparecer el ruido ¿era posible que él no lo escuchara? Roncaba como un ogro. Algo raro en su persona.

De pronto, el sonido cesó. Kagome se tiró como una bolsa de papas a la cama igual a la posición inicial. Inuyasha la abrazó más fuerte y quedaron inmóviles.

Sus puños se cerraron y abrió los ojos enfadada ¡Volvía a llamar! Soltó un bufido muy característico de su pareja y quiso soltarse.

— No atiendas — sus palabras fueron producidas por una garganta seca y cansada.

— Tengo qué.

— No.

— Sí.

En su intento final, se soltó con un grito de satisfacción y contestó. Inuyasha gruñó en respuesta girando sobre sí mismo, quedando con su espalda a ella. Intentando dormir. E ignorándola.

— ¿Aló?

— _Kagome ¿eres tú? —_ habló una persona joven entre asustada y agitada. Era un chico. Y no un chico cualquiera. Ella creía conocer bien la procedencia de esa voz. Y temió lo peor.

— ¿Sota? — su hermano soltó un suspiro de alivio. Escuchó que sollozaba y el miedo le atacó. Al sentir el nerviosismo de la chica, Inuyasha volvió a girar para encararla, se sentó a su lado, intrigado y preocupado. Ella le devolvió la mirada con una mezcla de incertidumbre y turbación — ¿Qué pasó?

— _Mamá _— su cabeza palpitó y su corazón dio un vuelco — _mamá no está bien. Tuvo un ataque cardíaco y está internada, muy grave. Se muere Kagome. Se está muriendo._

Del otro lado de la línea, Sota lloraba amargado. Ella abrió la boca y no salió nada. Las lágrimas también empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. E Inuyasha, teniendo tan buen oído como siempre, escuchó la conversación y la abrazó. Conteniéndola. Se tapó la boca con la mano y ahogó los sollozos. «Es mi culpa» pensó «la maté. Maté a mamá».

— Inuyasha — susurró, compungida — tenemos que ir.

Él no esperó a que alguien le dijera qué hacer. Se levantó rápidamente (no sin antes darle un beso en la frente) y tomó sus pantalones mientras se arreglaba. Fue al baño corriendo y escuchó que se movía veloz. Salió de allí con la cara mojada. Se le notaban a leguas las ojeras y el mal estado en el que se encontraba, el rostro lo tenía contraído con el cansancio y parecía haber velado por la salud de su pareja por un largo tiempo, o algo así. No había otra explicación para que no haya estado bien los últimos días.

— Te espero afuera.

Kagome aceptó con la cabeza levemente y apoyó el teléfono en su hombro, tratando de alejarse lo suficiente para no arrastrar al cable con ella. Estiró el brazo para alcanzar su sostén.

— ¿En dónde está? — su hermano lloraba y tartamudeaba — ¡Sota! ¡¿En dónde está?!

— _N-no sé. El hospital que está a una cuadra de casa. No recuerdo su nombre. No recuerdo nada. Kagome, ven rápido. Se nos muere._

Se vio en la obligación de contener también a su hermano, después de todo, hacía mucho que no asumía su papel de hermana mayor.

— No Sota. Nada le va a pasar. Quédate con ella y espera a que vayamos. Espéranos.

— _¿Esperarlos?_ — cuestionó entre hipos — _¿con quién estás?_

Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Iba a ser obligatoriamente necesario que Inuyasha se haga aparecer. Por el bien de todo. O por el bien de ella.

— Con un amigo.

Y cortó.

Siguió los mismos pasos que Inuyahsa, con una visita al baño para mojarse la cara y se vistió. No necesitó más. Tomó sus llaves y estuvo a punto de tomar su celular, cuando se acordó que no tenía uno. Porque como claro está, en un Hospital Psiquiátrico no se pude poseer comunicación con el mundo exterior.

Le dio la vuelta a la gran mansión con Inuyasha siguiéndola a su lado y entró a la inmensa cochera. El olor a auto la embriagó y por unos segundos, se olvidó de su propia madre. Lo observó con devoción, era el vehículo más hermoso y nuevo de todos. Y lo había cuidado siempre como oro.

— Hay, mi auto. Cómo lo extrañaba.

— Ajá — él pasó junto a ella y tomó sus llaves sin que se diera cuenta. Se sentó en el asiento del acompañante y esperó con cara de hastío — apúrate, porque es de la salud de tu mamá de la que estamos hablando.

Le avergonzó que algo material y estúpido la distrajera de esa manera. Quiso ocultarlo, pero entrar al auto con él le devolvió una parte de su paz que no creía todavía existiese. Suspiró y el gran peso de encima se quitó. Desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás que ella esperaba volver a pasar un pequeño momento así, con él. Sin contar obviamente la razón por la que estaban allí.

Sin esperar un sólo momento más, lo puso en marcha y arrancó directo al hospital. El camino luego de unos minutos se tornó intranquilo. Por una parte, Kagome quería iniciar una conversación, pero por otra, sólo necesitaba llegar a destino. Y esa era su prioridad. Pero nunca estaba de más una pequeña charla que impulsara al malvado Inuyasha a hacerle un favor.

—Necesito que te hagas ver. No te lo estoy preguntando. Te lo estoy diciendo. Hazlo.

Sintió los ojos de él clavados en su rostro como estacas, y se hizo la desinteresada. Bufó y volvió su vista hacia adelante. No medió palabra por un rato.

— No, créeme cuando te digo que es por tu bien. Si te fijaras, te darías cuenta. — Concluyó, su voz era desafiante. Kagome se preguntó a qué se refería — Te estoy cuidando. Tendrías que hacerle caso a Steve.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Steve en esto? — Lo observó durante unos segundos bajando ambas cejas, para después seguir su visa en el camino. Tratando de prestarle atención a las personas en la calle.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo? — Kagome empezaba a creer que estaba en un interrogatorio.

— No.

Un bocinazo del auto contiguo la asustó y se maldijo mentalmente, su mente sólo quería escucharlo a él.

— "Debes ver las señales" — citó, intentando que la voz le saliera más grave.

Kagome abrió la boca indignada. La había escuchado, **en realidad** había escuchado todo. No sabía si estaba enfadada con él por haberse enterado de su secreto, o si estaba avergonzada. Era muy importante para ella y había esperado que él no lo descubriera, por su bien emocional. No tuvo que gritarle un _¡¿Escuchaste?! _Para que reaccionara. Le contestó un "sí, lo hice" tajante antes de que ella le dijera algo, como si tuviera el derecho absoluto de meterse en su vida. Se lo hizo saber, e Inuyasha le respondió con algo, no supo definir qué. Estaba tan furiosa que su mente sólo trataba de manejar bien para no matar a nadie y llegar rápido al hospital.

— ¿Sabes? Dejemos esto así. Ahora lo único importante es mi mamá. Luego veremos que haremos contigo y tus inquietantes ganas de querer que los demás me vean como una loca.

— Eres tan hermosa cuando te enojas — comentó, con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Lo sé, después de todo soy tu pareja ¿o no? — y sonrió picarona.

Llegaron al hospital cinco minutos después.

Mientras entraba por los pasillos, abriendo las puertas con fuerza, y seguida de cerca por Inuyasha, lo miró y advirtió:

— Ni se te ocurra aprovechar tu estado para hacer maldades. Si no quieres que nadie te vea, entonces nadie te sentirá, tampoco.

— Preocupémonos de tu mamá.

Asintió y apuró el paso. Le preguntó a la secretaria en dónde estaba y la dirigió allí. Le señaló el camino y la dejó sola. Vio a su hermano sentado en una silla al lado de la habitación, con la puerta cerrada para no darle paso. Estaba encorvado, con la el rostro observando el piso y sus manos en la cabeza.

Ella fue despacio hasta estar a unos centímetros. Se sentó a su lado, se inclinó hacia él y puso una mano por su espalda. Él reaccionó levantando la cabeza levemente, grandes ojeras delineaban sus ojos y el rostro estaba demacrado completamente. Ella le sonrió con tristeza, lágrimas se encontraban aglomeradas al borde del párpado, sin querer salir.

Sota le sonrió en respuesta y con un suspiro de alivio la abrazó fuerte. Dios, cuanto lo extrañaba, había olvidado completamente que había otras personas que se preocupaban por ella.

«Soy un monstruo» y otra explicación no existía. Era su hermano ¡Por el amor de dios! Se suponía que era su deber cuidarlo y protegerlo para que no pasara por ninguna angustia. Cuando la internaron en el manicomio, y mientras estuvo allí, jamás pensó en él. Ni siquiera por unos segundos.

Lloró con rabia contra su hombro. Estaba dolida y avergonzada. Avergonzada porque también, cuando pudo salir, no lo fue a ver, no se le cruzó por la cabeza. Era como si nunca hubiese existido. Observó un vidrio de la puerta contigua que la reflejaba y no pudo reconocerse « ¿Quién soy? ¿En qué me convertí? »

Aquella mujer no era la persona que su mamá había criado, ni de la que Inuyasha se enamoró tiempo atrás. No era nadie. Su vida se caía a pedazos y fue la última en enterarse.

— Al fin viniste. Te extrañaba tanto.

Se separaron y Kagome no supo qué hacer ¿pedirle perdón, acaso?

— ¿Y mamá? ¿Cómo está?

Las lágrimas volvieron a atacar los ojos del muchacho. Kagome se agarró el puño de la manga y limpió con ella su nariz, como cuando era pequeño. Y pensar que ya era un hombre de veintitrés años.

— Mientras venías para acá los doctores me avisaron que ya no hay nada que hacer — soltó un gritó de impotencia y lloró amargamente sobre sus piernas, agarrándose a ella como si de eso dependiera vivir — Se va a morir, Kagome. ¡Mamá se va a morir! ¡No me puede dejar, soy su hijo!

— Shh, tranquilo.

Trataba de consolarlo y fallaba miserablemente. Su voz temblaba y sus propias lágrimas empezaron a bajar lentamente hasta su barbilla, una por una, de donde cayeron hacia la cabeza de Sota.

— Estas van a ser las últimas horas en que esté… despierta — no quiso decir la palabra _viva_, de pensar en eso se le derretía el estómago — despídete, Kagome. Ve con ella, lo necesita.

— ¿Está despierta?

Asintió en respuesta. Kagome se levantó con mucho miedo. Nervios le invadían, las manos le sudaban y se encontraban frías. Halló a Inuyasha bien lejos, sentado sólo en una silla, con cara de lástima y tristeza; sus ojos fijos solamente en ella y nadie más. Le dejó espacio para que pudiera charlar tranquila con su familia. Kagome agradecía eso. Una duda la asaltó segundos antes de entrar por esa puerta que la separaba de la mujer que pronto moriría.

Encaró a su hermano.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba fuera?

Meditó por unos segundos la respuesta.

— Sango me lo dijo. Me llamó por teléfono y me contó que ya te instalaste en la casa de Inuyasha. También fue ella la que me avisó que mamá estaba mal — nombrarla hizo que le doliera el pecho — la fue a visitar ayer por la tarde y la encontró en el suelo, hubiera muerto de no ser por ella — Kagome quiso irse para no seguir escuchando cuando Sota la tomó de la muñeca. Empleó una fuerza en ella de la que nunca creyó capaz. ¿Quiénes eran? Ya ni siquiera lo reconocía a él — es una buena mujer. Todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad.

El motivo por el cual sabía de la pelea que tuvo con Sango estaba más allá de Kagome. Suponía que ella se lo contó, pero no la creía capaz.

— No es importante ahora.

— Lo sé. Ve.

Pegó media vuelta y se internó en la sala.

* * *

Su boca demandó la suya bruscamente. La pegó contra la pared y el mundo de Kagome comenzó a dar vueltas. El tacto parecía fuego y quemaba sus dedos. La hizo sentir mujer otra vez.

Cada sensación. Cada sentimiento. Cada deseo. Cada recuerdo quedaría para siempre en su memoria. Así fue todas las veces.

Y no hay como los imbéciles que saben hacer bien el amor.

Se aferró a ese jirón de esperanza. Sabía que le amaba. Eso no había cambiado. Pero algo la tensionaba, la boca de Inuyasha se estrellaba sobre ella, y algo desviaba su mente. Era difícil de explicar. Ya que lo viejo que la mantenía atada no murió, y lo nuevo que la renacería no nació.

Las ropas volaron y ella quedó en ropa interior. Cuando Inuyasha puso sus manos sobre el broche del sostén, fue cuando reaccionó.

— No, no puedo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó, pero seguía tocándola, provocando en ella pequeños escalofríos. Inuyasha se dio cuenta y sonrió.

— Que no puedo — la besó con ímpetu por vigésima vez y Kagome intento forcejear sin ganas — No hasta estar segura que es real.

La soltó de repente y tomó rápido sus brazos, la arrinconó contra la pared, esta vez, con fuerza. La observó a los ojos y la obligó a mirarlo. Estuvo mucho tiempo así, sin mediar palabra alguna.

— ¿Esto te parece irreal? — inquirió, dirigiéndole las palabras una a una, raspando su garganta, ella desvió los ojos. Lo que menos quería ahora era encararlo. Él la zarandeó, pero nunca tan fuerte como para asustarla o lastimarla — mírame, Kagome. Mírame y dime que lo que ves no es real.

— No lo sé. Dímelo tú — ahí estaba. En su voz. Un desafío.

— A veces eres tan estúpida — y la soltó.

Decidió no seguir peleando. Sin embargo, una duda la atacó. Inuyasha le dio la espalda y se rascó la cabeza con las uñas, pensativo. Miraba el suelo como si allí estuviera las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Parecía agotado de tanto pelear, y ni un momento en que ambos pudieran disfrutar, sin estar pendientes de la vida y sus problemas. ¿Era mucho pedir? Sólo unos minutos para divertirse.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con "ver las señales"? ¿Qué quiso decir Steve con eso?

Reaccionó de su letargo y se acercó a ella para sobarle los brazos, cariñoso. Le regaló una sonrisa comprensiva y también acarició su pelo. Fue muy afectuoso en realidad, besó su frente y muy levemente sus labios.

— Tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma — antes de que terminara de decirlo, Kagome armó una rabieta. Le gritó que parara con los misterios y los acertijos, le tiró varias cosas, como su lámpara, por ejemplo. Inuyasha se tapaba el rostro e intentaba calmarla con las palabras — ¡Espera, es por tu bien! ¡Te lo juro!

— ¡Basta! — tomó su cartera y las llaves, lista para irse de la casa y dejarlo solo. Giró para encararlo con ojos serios — y ni se te ocurra seguirme.

Inuyasha la interceptó segundos antes de abrir la puerta y la abrazó con fuerza. Kagome dejó caer sus cosas y se retorció en el lugar, aún sabiendo que no la dejaría ir hasta que se calmara. Y por lo tanto, no se movería de su sitio. Era demasiado fuerte para su cuerpecito. Aunque de algún modo, encajaban a la perfección.

Golpeó su pecho enojada. Enojada con él, con la vida. Con el destino que les tocó. Luego, cambió de la furia a la tristeza. Gruesas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al tiempo que gritaba para desahogarse. Las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo y fue deslizándose hasta al suelo, con Inuyasha siguiéndola para que no cayera.

— Fue mi culpa ¿verdad? — musitó.

Inuyasha la envolvió con mayor anhelo y la acomodó sobre su regazo, mientras él estaba en el suelo.

— Jamás. Pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Nunca te culpes de ello.

— ¡Fue mi culpa las dos veces! — enloquecida y colérica gritó hasta que su garganta se quebró. Inuyasha aguantó todo el escándalo y acarició su cabello.

— No fue tu culpa, ángel. Deja de decirlo. Tu madre ya no está aquí físicamente, pero está…

— Sí sí, lo sé. Ya me lo has dicho.

Le tomó el rostro con delicadeza.

— Y yo también estoy aquí. Escucha, has estado estos tres meses lamentándote.

— ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué festeje? — la presión estaba comenzándole a subir, de nuevo.

— No. Pero eso no es lo que **ella** hubiera querido.

— Como sea — se deshizo de su agarre y levantó la cartera del suelo. Antes de que la chica pusiera un pie fuera, Inuyasha le regaló un casto beso.

Sus pies la llevaron inconscientemente a la pequeña plaza que tantas veces visitó para aclarar sus ideas. Todo estaba igual a la última vez que la vio. Pero algo no estaba en su lugar, claro que en su momento no supo definir qué. Tal vez fuera la energía, quizá sólo fuera ella misma la que cambió.

Observó a lo lejos aquella blanca banca para dos personas, y sonrió. Se acercó a ella despacio con millones de pensamientos en su cabeza « ¿Estará aquí? ¿Alguien lo habrá adoptado? ¿Lo reconoceré? ¿Me reconocerá? »

Se acomodó y esperó.

Pasaron diez, treinta minutos, una hora. El chico no aparecía y por una casualidad de la vida, al parecer tampoco se encontraba un alma en el sitio. Aprovechó el tiempo para realmente determinar un camino en su vida. Ahora que estaba afuera, con su madre fallecida y su pareja recientemente vuelta a la vida (o no, vaya uno a saber) debía tomar decisiones. Sota, su hermano, se encontraba solo y sin nadie en el mundo que pudiera contenerlo. Era tan mala persona, tan mala hermana. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez él estaba tan solo como ella.

Y que era por el bien de ambos. Además ¿no fue exactamente eso lo que le pidió su mamá? "Cuídalo bien, Kagome. No dejes que nada le pase" fue lo que dijo. No creía que lo olvidara. Su voz fue rasposa y dolida.

Kagome tomó su mano y esperó. Su madre sólo la miro con ojos cansados y le sonrió con pena y amor. Sobretodo amor.

Algo que ella, no supo dar.

"La culpa no es tuya ni de Sota, corazón" Ambas entendieron que su vida se terminaba cuando hizo trabajar sus pulmones laboriosamente. Hacía ruido y le dificultaba tragar. La vista se le nubló y tomó entre sus dedos las sábanas, impotente. Kagome quiso hacer pasar a Sota para que se despidiera adecuadamente y no les pasara como su papá. También pasó lo mismo con el abuelo. Un día estaba allí y al siguiente no.

Extrañamente, ella se lo negó. Kagome pensaba que era para que él, siendo tan joven, no tuviera que presenciar una escena tan fuerte. No especuló en las consecuencias que aquello podría acarrear, ya que estaba privándolo de poder darle una colusión en donde ambos se dijeran que se amaban.

Luego de que ella haya quedado tiesa en la cama de hospital, se enteró que fue uno de los primeros en liberase emocionalmente.

Antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre, esta vez fue su madre la que tomó débilmente su mano (debido a su estado físico, y no a lo que sentía por ella) y le comentó lo mucho que la amaba, que iba estar siempre con ella, que no tenía nada que temer. Que lamentaba haberle fallado como madre, que no había hecho bien su trabajo.

No supo porqué, pero no dijo nada que la contradijera. De verdad que no. Y se odiaría por el resto de su vida. Otra razón de auto-odio más para agregar a la lista. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué no la calló para hacerle entender en realizad que la razón de sus desgracias era ella misma? Sólo dejó que hablara sin contemplamientos ni miramientos. La garganta le dolió y se formó alrededor de ella unas manos frías que la detuvieron de siquiera intentar algo.

Sólo le permitieron un "yo también te amo, y jamás me olvidaré de ti" quiso decir que fue la mejor madre de todas, que había hecho un trabajo espléndido, que lamentaba haber sido tan dura y desagradecida con ella. Que siempre sería agradecida de que su mamá la hubiera ayudado a estar bien mentalmente internándola en un lugar en donde sabía que sería socorrida.

Cuando los dedos de su madre dejaron de ejercer presión sobre los suyos, las frías manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo y desaparecieron.

¿Qué carajo pasaba con ella? La vida le daba la oportunidad de despedirse apropiadamente, y le daba la espalda. Algo estaba totalmente mal en su cerebro. Si lo pensaba bien, todos sus seres queridos estaban muertos. Su padre, su abuelo, su madre, e Inuyasha. La razón por la que llegó a ser (en su momento) la mujer más feliz del universo.

Hace varios días, cuando estuvo sola, recordó el arma que Sango le arrebató de sus manos el día en que todos pensaron que había enloquecido. El día en que se la llevaron obligada y arrastrándola. Pensó en ir a buscarla y traérsela de nuevo, para poner fin a su vida. Y estuvo tentada a hacerlo.

Dicen que todo ser en la vida debe cumplir una misión. Aunque en realidad nunca sabrá cuál y vivirá con la intriga hasta en día en que muera. Dicen también que la única forma de cumplirlo será vivir la vida sin remordimientos, al máximo, disfrutando de cada momento.

Dicen tantas cosas.

Y Kagome no creía haber cumplido su misión. Y nunca lo haría ¿Para que esforzarse a seguir viviendo?

Casi aceptó por completo la idea del suicidio, luego de manosearla cuidadosamente. Cuando por una de las casualidades de la vida recordó de nuevo a su hermano pequeño. Era la única persona que necesitaría de ella.

Pero no sería al revés.

Así que decidió dejar de lado aquella idea por algunos años hasta el momento en que vea que Sota podría seguir con su camino, y formara una familia. O algo así.

Una imagen vino a su mente, cuando Ewan venía y ella charlaba con él como una persona adulta y madura ¿Por qué se le ocurría hacer esas cosas por aquél entonces? Debía admitirlo, el hospital le sentó muy, **muy** bien. Recordó su cara sucia y sus ojos. Sus ojos eran mágicos. Impenetrables, pero ellos te penetraban a ti.

— ¿Kagome?

La pequeña vocecita, tan tierna como siempre, sonó temblorosa cuando se dirigió a ella. El sonido provenía de atrás así que giró su cuerpo con una sonrisa. Lo vio allí parado con unas terribles ojeras y las mejillas con barro pegado debido a sus lágrimas. Sus ropas eran como harapos y Kagome se horrorizó. Él se limpió los mocos que querían caer sorbiéndolos, dándole un aspecto todavía más terrible a su condición. A ella le dio la impresión de que estaba tratando con un desamparado.

Se levantó en un santiamén y dio la vuelta a la banca para agacharse a su lado. Tenerlo ahí, tan cerca, la lleno de algo que no supo describir. Recordó entonces gracias a su rostro cansado lo que dijo Steve por aquél entonces.

"Debes ver las señales"

¿Esa sería una? Su cara maltrecha ¿tendría algo que ver? ¿Significaba que requería de su ayuda o que era él el real?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Lo retó — ¿Qué te pasó?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Kagome tomó un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo restregó por su rostro. Ewan cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó a que terminara. Cuando lo hizo, Kagome notó que estuvo reteniendo lágrimas, porque una bajó lentamente por la presión de los párpados.

— No llores. No llores — lo acarició con ternura logrando que el niñato se prendiera a ella en un sólido abrazo.

* * *

Bien, bien. Demasiadas cosas juntas ¿no? La muerte de la señora H. y la aparición de Ewan.

* _pone voz tenebrosa y mientras la luz se apaga enciende una linterna debajo de su rostro_ * "Muchos misterios serán revelados"

Espero que les haya gustado. En realidad no tengo mucho que decir sobre ésto. Ustedes querían una escena un poco lime, y yo también (auqnue soy pésima en ello y por eso no las hago) así que ahí tienen. Una pequeña y corta escena antes y después del drama.

Para dar su opinión (lo cuál me encantaría) escriban en el espacio que está aquí abajo. Amaría sus** reviews**


	7. Alien

**Alien**

— ¿Y, me dirás qué te pasó?

Él se negaba a hablar. Debe haber sido algo demasiado feo para su corta edad. Lo observó disimulada de pies a cabeza, horrorizándose por vigésima vez. Al ver la ropa carcomida por polillas tomó una decisión. Sus cejas bajaron enfadada con cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a tratarlo mal, y se levantó bruscamente, aún así, con una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro.

Le tendió la mano esperando pacientemente a que él decidiera tomarla. Fue reacio a hacerlo, debatiéndose internamente de si eso sería certero, y Kagome pudo verlo en sus ojos. Cuando su pequeña y débil manito tomó la fuerte y delgada de ella, ambos pensaron que todo saldría bien, de momento.

— Vamos, te llevaré a mi casa y te daré de comer. Estás muy flaco.

Asintió en respuesta, dubitativo pero feliz.

— ¡Inuyasha, estoy en casa! — ladeó su rostro sólo unos segundos para cerciorarse de que el niño seguía allí — ¡Y traje compañía!

— ¿Inuyasha? — preguntó tímido.

— Ajá — pronunció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cerró la gran puerta de una patada suave y lo acompañó hasta el living. Gritó una vez más su nombre y no holló respuesta, alzó los hombros despreocupada e ignorándolo. «Debe andar por ahí» lo sentó al lado de la mesa de café — ¿Y qué puedo hacer por este niño tan educado? ¿Tienes hambre?

— Sí, por favor.

— ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? — cuestionó divertida. Ewan le sonrió en respuesta y ella tironeó su mejilla durante unos segundos, pensando en lo tierno que era — Ya mismo te preparo algo.

Se fue de inmediato a la cocina. Lo curioso era que, aunque viviera en una mansión inmensa, el hall y la cocina no estaban muy lejos. Mientras abría el refrigerador lo escuchó a lo lejos decir algo intangible, Se concentró en captar y no entendió nada.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Qué casa tan grande!

— ¡Ah!... ¡Gracias!

Se encontraba sosteniendo una comida diferente en cada mano, decidiendo cuál sería mejor para el estado del niño, cuando alguien tocó la puerta. ¿Quién la visitaría a ella? Ya no eran las habituales preguntas sobre quién sería a éstas horas, sino que ya no poseía relaciones con nadie. O eso creía. Quizá sólo era un vendedor ambulante.

Dejó la comida sobre la mesada y caminó tranquila hacia la puerta, se limpió las manos con el repasador y lo dejó sobre el respaldo del sofá. Giró para verlo cuando pasó a su lado y se dio cuenta, que por alguna razón más allá de ella, el niño estaba demasiado nervioso.

Abrió la puerta con la esperanza de que fuera Inuyasha, aunque él era el dueño de la casa y no necesitaba pedir permiso. Pero quién sabe qué pasaba por su mente.

Una mujer de mediana edad se plantó delante de ella con ojos delineados, ropa nueva y de marca. La observó de pies a cabeza con disimulo, poseía las uñas cuidadas y pintadas, zapatos de tacón, brazaletes y collares de oro. Algo no estaba bien con esa mujer, parecía que un aura de negatividad la rodeaba. Kagome entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente, se le hacía conocida…

— Emm… ¿Hola?

En respuesta se puso una mano en el pecho dramáticamente.

— Hola, perdone que la moleste a estas horas, lo que pasa es que ando buscando a un niño — Kagome empezó a poner su típica cara de desconcierto y desconfianza, la mujer se dio cuenta de esto e intentó explicarse — él despareció y…

— ¿Tiene una foto de él? — ¿Por qué había hecho esa pregunta? ¿Qué pasaba con su cerebro? La persona parada frente a ella estaba mostrando claros signos de nerviosismo. Como si hubiera sido descubierta haciendo algo muy, muy malo. Kagome creía saber adónde la llevaba la conversación, y no sería bueno.

— Emm, no. No hubo oportunidad. Él es del orfanato, se llama Ewan — sus manos se movían imperiosamente mientras trataba de explicarle la situación — déjeme que le explique cómo es.

— No será necesario.

Sonó autoritaria. Tampoco quería hacerla sentir mal, pero en el momento no pudo salirle otro tono que no fuera ése. Necesitaba protegerlo. Y tarde pero seguro, ella la recordó, era esa maleducada mujer que vio aquella vez cuando conoció a Ewan, con harapos en vez de ropa y grandes ojeras enmarcando su rostro. Se preguntaba cómo habría hecho para poseer tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo si sólo era la dueña de un orfanato.

— Pero…

Kagome empezó a cerrarle la puerta en la cara deseando internamente que a él no se le ocurriera aparecer. Pero lo hizo, la curiosidad de un niño siempre será mayor a lo que dicta su mente.

Fue en cámara lenta. Cuando Ewan asomó su pequeño y delicado rostro aferrado a las piernas de Kagome la cara de la que lo buscaba cambió, de una con culpa y desesperación claramente actuada a una furia interna incontrolable. Más que por otra cosa, ella temía que la rasguñara con sus largas y afiladas uñas. Nunca le gustaron las peleas de mujeres. No juegan limpio. «Sabes Inuyasha, éste es el mejor momento para que aparezcas»

Pero no tenía miedo de que algo pudiera pasarle a él, no mientras esté bajo su protección.

La escuálida paró en seco la puerta. Ewan intentó escabullirse logrando que ella se enojara aún más y lo agarrara de las ropas, clavándole sus afiladas garras en el proceso. Kagome intentó detenerlos, de verdad que sí, pero no se podía secuestrar a un niño. «Yo sólo intenté darle comida» aunque sabía, muy en el fondo, que no debería haberlo traído a la mansión. Y su tutora legal tenía completo derecho sobre él.

— ¡Estabas aquí, mocoso! — lo arrancó del umbral de su hogar, agarrándolo firmemente del brazo, y enterrándole cada vez más profundo sus duras extremidades.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La separó bruscamente de él y lo ocultó detrás de su cuerpo que tampoco era muy grande. Lo observó a los ojos y notó su temor. Y Kagome también se asustó, principalmente porque se dio cuenta, que el niño dudaba seriamente sobre a quién de las dos temerle. Levantó la cabeza a tiempo para ver la estupefacción de la _mina_*****

— Ven aquí, **ahora **— las palabras salieron tajantes, cortas y breves, pero ambos se dieron cuenta que estaba sacada de sus casillas, por así decirlo. Respiraba fuertemente y había señalado con su dedo hacia el suelo, el lugar exacto donde quería que se parara, a su lado. Dio un paso y luego otro, la miró de soslayo bastante culpable. Y tardando bastante en reaccionar — **¡Ahora!**

Lo tironeó otra vez y lo sostuvo firmemente del brazo. Ewan bajó su cabecita y dejó que el cabello tapara sus ojos.

— Y usted, — la señaló con desprecio, mientras Kagome se había cruzado de brazos, desafiante — agradezca que no la denunciaré por secuestro y retención de un menor. Pero no quiero que se aparezca otra vez delante de él o de mí. ¿Entendió?

— No me señales con ese dedo. Vaya uno a saber en dónde ha estado.

Más colérica que nunca, no notó que Kagome observaba a Ewan por última vez, prometiéndole en silencio que lo rescataría. Que lo salvaría.

Cerró la puerta en su cara, cambiando completamente cuando quedó sola. No se olvidó de ponerle llave. No vaya a ser cosa que la mujer fuera una loca y entrara por la fuerza.

Caminó lentamente hasta el sofá y se derrumbó sobre él. Quedó ahí quieta por varios minutos, segura de que no se sentía mal y que aquello no la afectó para nada. Suspiró con pesar y los ojos se volvieron vidriosos. Lo que menos querías hacer ahora era llorar, ya había sufrido demasiado.

— ¡Ángel, ya llegaste!

Gritó por la sorpresa y la postura cambió a una de batalla. Él parpadeó confundido. Ella parpadeó confundida.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

A simple vista traía sólo unos jeans ordinarios. Se le notaba esas finas líneas que lograban los músculos trabajados. Dios, era el hombre más sexy sobre el planeta.

— ¿A ti qué te pasa? Casi me muero del susto — se paró delante de él sabiendo que se venía una discusión — ¿En dónde estabas? — entrecerró los ojos a modo de advertencia. Si iba a mentir, que se buscara una buena excusa.

— ¿Cómo puedes acusarme de tal osadía? Por dios, estoy consternado — su plan de lograr que Kagome se riera aunque sea una vez fue tirado por la borda cuando leyó las facciones cansadas — No era el momento ¿no?

— No — avisó, con una sonrisa sobradora.

Suspiró cansado y se sobó el cuello. Su cuerpo descansó sobre el sofá por unos momentos para demostrarle que no debería ponerse tan tensa. No podía encontrarle la vuelta. Las mujeres eran complicadas.

— Estaba duchándome.

— No es cierto — Inuyasha la miró como si en vez de haber una persona, hubiera un alien — ¡no me mires así! No escuché el agua correr y me estás mintiendo, te conozco.

Se paró frustrado y tironeó su abundante pelo negro, mojado: — ¿Esto es mentir?

Negó mientras apartaba la vista. Él jamás cambiaría. Caminó hacia él y por primera vez, lo enfrentó.

— Eres un producto de mi imaginación, lo sé. No necesitas decírmelo, ya entendí. El Inuyasha que conocí murió hace cinco años por una herida de bala. Y tú no eres él. ¿Tienes idea de lo que duele? Saber que el amor de tu vida ya no está y que tu mente sólo se empeña en mostrártelo una y otra vez. Cuando hay un niño que me necesita — sus ojos se oscurecieron y él hizo un además de abrazarle. Lo empujó — ¡Quita tus manos! ¡¿Qué carajo quieres de mí?! ¡Sólo quiero ser feliz, déjame ser feliz! Me cansé de **tus** jueguitos. Me cansé de los jueguitos que **mi** mente quiere imponer. Déjame quedarme con el bonito recuerdo de lo que fue en su tiempo el Inuyasha que me amaba.

— No.

Su labio comenzó a temblar.

— ¿No?

— **Yo** soy el amor de tu vida, te guste o no. Te amo y no voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente. Eres mía, ángel — sonrió sensualmente — cada parte de ti me pertenece y viceversa. Ambos nos pertenecemos. Te seguiré incluso hasta cuando no quieras que lo haga, como ahora. Así que vete haciendo desde hoy la idea de que volví para quedarme. Acostúmbrate a verme caminando por esta casa, y a abrazarte mientras duermes en nuestra cama.

La espalda de Kagome tocó la pared y fue deslizándose poco a poco hasta abajo. Una especie de crisis nerviosa la invadió y ni siquiera lloró. Abrió los ojos grandes y miró el suelo. Se meció lentamente al tiempo que sostenía su cabeza con las manos.

Inuyasha también abrió los ojos, pero de la sorpresa. Nunca creyó lograr ése efecto en ella. Más bien, creía que reiría con él emocionada. Lo abrazaría y besaría. Se daría cuenta y ambos vivirían felices. Se agachó a su lado y sostuvo sus hombros.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos. Él no tenía idea de qué hacer.

— Kagome.

Alzó la vista encontrándose con sus ojos negros. Inuyasha se alarmó al darse cuenta, aunque tenía su vista fija en él, la mirada perdida. No era la Kagome que él conoció tiempo atrás. Era una Kagome siniestra y oscura. La muchacha amorosa, caritativa, amable y comprensiva desapareció.

— ¿Eso fue real?

— ¿Qué parte? — Inuyasha realmente dudaba hacia dónde se dirigía el curso de la conversación.

— Cuando ese hombre te disparó — sus ojos azules miraron hacia un costado mientras le hablaba — ¿en verdad moriste?

Un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza fue suficiente.

—Entonces es imposible que seas real.

Soltó un largo suspiro, en parte dándose por vencido. Se sobó la cabeza y caminó hasta la mitad de la sala, donde se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas a ella, pensativo. De verdad creyó que ella sola descifraría todo.

Era ahora o nunca, se deslizó como rebobinando la cinta por la pared, hasta estar otra vez de pie, a unos metros de él. Abrió la puerta lentamente y sin hacer mucho ruido, para que le diera la impresión de que sólo quería hacer un paneo por los alrededores para renovarse, y funcionó. Inuyasha quedó quieto en su sitio cabizbajo, de espaldas y sin señales de querer hablar. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, lo entendía.

La dejó entreabierta y se escabulló rápidamente.

Pasaron varios segundos, hasta que finalmente Inuyasha decidió volver a intentarlo. Giró con una sonrisa en su rostro que desapareció dejando lugar a una mueca de "mierda, metí la pata"

— ¿Kagome?

Mientras, una mujer de 35 años corría como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Es que efectivamente, si no lo hacía moriría. Las calles pasaron en borrones, y ni siquiera se le ocurrió agarrar el auto. Por lo menos no estaba muy lejos.

Los pies se cansaron y no quiso detenerse. Una fuerza interior le obligaba a hacer esto, que era algo que tenía pendiente, para de una vez por todas confirmar lo que hasta ahora fue imposible de creer. Lo extraño era que no paró de correr hasta estar frente a las grandes puertas, y sólo para cerciorarse de que era ése al que debía recurrir y no otro, no vaya a ser cosa que también su mente le fallara en eso. Ya bastante tenía que agradecer por el sólo hecho de que no confundió las calles. Y luego siguió corriendo, se confundió en dos oportunidades, y retornó al camino principal, por lo que recordaba de la última vez que lo visitó, se encontraba casi último.

Ella sabía exactamente por qué no lo había visitado en todo ese tiempo. Y no se refería a cuando salió del instituto mental, sino antes de aquello. Hubo muchos meses de por medio que separaron los acontecimientos, y sin embargo nunca lo visitó.

Que hija de puta que era.

Pero por otro lado, se excusaba pensando que era una situación que en el pasado dolió demasiado y sigue doliendo, casi con igual magnitud. Aquello estaba presente todo el tiempo, desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba. En sus sueños también. Las pesadillas eran bastantes recurrentes en su vida.

— Aquí está — murmuró dolido por el cansancio.

La mini casa se erigía frente a ella con total belleza, fue construida por la familia Taisho hace más de cien años, se ve que siempre fueron una familia con dinero. Al lado de la puerta se encontraba un cartel, bastante polvoriento, denotando que nadie pasó por el lugar en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Cuando entró sus ojos sólo pudieron dirigirse hacia un lugar. Allí, se encontraba la prueba de que nadie lo olvidó a él. El lugar estaba lo más seco posible en cariño y recuerdos, pero esa pequeña parte, se encontraba rodeada de hermosas flores, que al no poder ubicarlas dentro de su propio contenedor, ya que eran demasiadas, la rodeaban por el suelo.

Su lápida.

La lápida más hermosa del lugar.

Caminó tontamente hasta ella, y cayó de rodillas a su lado, exhausta, con ganas de identificar cuál era la verdad y cuál… la mentira.

"_Cuando alguien al que amas se convierte en un recuerdo, la memoria se convierte en un tesoro."_

Leyó la frase cuidadosa, e inconscientemente pasó su dedo sobre las letras en relieve. Era hermoso, recordaba cuando Izayoi la mandó a hacer, tenía tan buenos recuerdos de aquella excelente mujer. Y fue como si la muerte de él hubiera producido un corte al hilo que estaban formando. La relación se rompió para siempre y no hubo manera de repararla. Tampoco es que ellas lo intentaran. Si aún tuvieran algo que las uniera, se sentarían a conversar y no tendrían tópica.

Recordó vagamente el momento del funeral, y ubicó su mente en el instante. Inu No estaba perdido. No se lo notó muy mal por la pérdida de su propio hijo, sin embargo, se lo vio muy interesado en crear tratos por teléfonos mientras todos lloraban. Arreglaba lo que pasaría luego con la empresa, siendo que Inuyasha poseía una parte.

Él nunca la quiso a Kagome, al principio y durante la relación no lo entendió, pero luego, el tipo encontró la excusa perfecta para hacerla quedar mal.

Ahora que era más grande, podía creer con seguridad que el papá de Inuyasha la odiaba por no ser una mujer de sociedad. Como él. Como su familia. Como su hijo.

"Kagome había arruinado a Inuyasha y le quitó toda la herencia, seguramente la malvada perra lo cautivó y obligó con sus encantos a firmar el testamento." Estaba creída que aquél fue su pensamiento en ese momento y ahora mismo también. Todavía estaba segura de que él habló con su ex suegra para lavarle la cabeza e implantarle luego aquellos macabros y perversos pensamientos.

"_Cada persona que pasa por nuestra vida es única. Siempre deja un poco de sí y se lleva un poco de nosotros. Habrá los que se llevarán mucho, pero no habrá de los que no nos dejarán nada. Esta es la prueba evidente de que dos almas no se encuentran por casualidad" Te amaré por siempre, Kagome._

Siempre amó aquella cita, creía que demostraba casi exactamente lo que sentía. Pero no por completo, ninguna frase demostraría el amor infinito que sentía cada vez que lo veía y recordaba.

Una rebelde lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y ella la limpió rápidamente, sabiendo que no era el momento de tanta debilidad. Lo sabía, pero eso no le hacía más fácil olvidar los sentimientos y dejarlos de lado. Mientras se sorbía la nariz rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, hasta que la encontró. La copia de la llave original. Siempre la tuvo y obviamente nunca encontró razón para tomarla del cajón, hasta hace unos días.

Ella decidió hacer esto un tiempo atrás. La tomó a la mañana bien temprano, antes de que Inuyasha despertara. La guardó con ella esperando el momento oportuno.

Respiro hondo varias veces « Puedo hacer esto. Puedo hacerlo» su mente era un caos. Entre sí y no.

Por una parte ella creía que develar los misterios sería lo mejor. Pero… ¿y si no era así? ¿Y si descubría algo que no quería? Todo su mundo se caería abajo, de nuevo. ¿Valía la pena, realmente, saber la verdad? La otra parte muy fuerte de ella creía que sí, que con la verdad uno vive tranquilo, pero quizá podría convivir con los dos y pensando, para sobrellevar la situación que son personas completamente diferentes una de la otra.

La más grande nunca murió y la más pequeña no es la reencarnación de nadie.

A pesar de que llegó a una decisión con su malgeniada mente, los impulsos vencieron y giró la llave en la cerradura.

Cuando sonó un leve "click" y se abrió contuvo la respiración. Pensó tontamente que habría algún olor desagradable, el cual no existía. Cinco años eran más que suficientes para descomponer en su totalidad un cadáver.

Tomó la manija de plata con sus dos manos, y con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, arrastró el ataúd hasta que sólo quedó a unos centímetros de caer. En el filo de su contenedor. «Mierda» tenía ganas de gritarlo, pero la fuerza empleada no la dejaba ni siquiera soltar el aire.

Lo bueno era que, a diferencia de los otros nichos a su alrededor, éste estaba más cerca del suelo. Así que tomó impulso y tiró. Las venas de su cuello se marcaron peligrosamente hasta que un sonido fortísimo se escuchó. Quedó sosteniendo la manija mientras la otra punta del ataúd estaba en el suelo. Soltó un suspiro dándose cuenta que seguía haciendo fuerza, así que también soltó la manija.

Observó confundida el suelo y con una pizca de culpa, se mordió el labio pensativa. Había roto las baldosas. Estaban quebradas en el lugar donde había caído.

Se agachó para estar a la altura, bastante nostálgica y tratando de retener las lágrimas. Las comisuras de sus labios subieron hasta formar una sonrisa triste, acarició la brillosa madera, de la mejor calidad. Por supuesto, que se podía esperar del jefe de una gran parte de una de las empresas más importantes del continente.

El multimillonario Inuyasha. Leyenda entre los trabajadores del lugar por ser una persona muy dura y recta, difícil de doblegar. Marcando límites, pero a la vez compasivo y atento con aquellos que lo merecían. Y luego, cuando llegaba a su hogar, cambiaba completamente para ser alguien cariñoso, amable y que, por supuesto, la amaba.

Sus empleados lo envidiaban, y a la vez, lo admiraban. La moral que siempre lo rigió, dejando su ética intacta, hacía que ellos desearan ser como él. En todo sentido.

¿Cómo pudo un hombre tan endemoniadamente perfecto enamorarse de ella? No lo creía posible. Y ahora estaba a punto de hacer algo que no quería, o muy dentro suyo sí, pero prefería no enterarse de la verdad. Entonces, si no deseaba abrirlo ¿por qué estaba allí?

La curiosidad no la dejaba dormir por las noches. Vivía con miedo y cuando terminaba el día y era hora de acostarse, Inuyasha la abrazaba por la espalda. Y ella con la pregunta de qué demonios estaba pasando.

La respuesta estaba enfrente suyo. Y tenía miedo. Cualquiera de las dos posibilidades le daban terror. Pero una llegaba a emocionarla, y era el saber que tal vez, sólo tal vez. Quizá, Inuyasha vivía con ella. El hombre que se acostaba a su lado y la tocaba era real. Que la sensación que provocaba su tacto no era imaginación de su mente.

Bien, estaba allí, parada frente al ataúd. «Pero dime ¿Estás lista para ello? ¿Estás lista para revivir tu alma o para hundirla aún más? ¿Para romper definitivamente esa ilusión? Quizá, la respuesta no es la que esperabas. Tal vez sí» Su cerebro le hablaba como en tercera persona.

Inspiró lentamente. El olor a viejo se pegó en su nariz. Todo a su alrededor estaba añejo.

— Bien, aquí vamos.

Con gran esfuerzo, por lo pesado de la "tapa", la separó poco a poco. En ningún momento abrió los ojos, y tampoco respiro. Contuvo el aire preparándose mentalmente al aroma que aquello desprendería.

Sintió el ruido de la parte de arriba del ataúd que caía al suelo. Agachada como estaba, y sin ver, cayó al suelo de la impresión al caer en la cuenta. Empezó a desesperarse y aún sostenía la parte de arriba entre sus manos.

Primero, liberó su nariz. Y no encontró ningún aroma.

Luego, liberó su vista.

Y casi muere.

Casi.

Abrió la boca para gritar pero la garganta y las cuerdas vocales no quisieron responderle. Se llevó una mano a la boca y quedó en aquella posición por largos segundos. Segundos que parecieron infinitos. Repitió el proceso de abrir y cerrar los párpados una vez más, para cerciorarse de lo que sus ojos veían. No podía ser. Simplemente no era posible.

— No quería que vieras esto — una voz familiar sonó a su espalda, cerca de la puerta. Aquella persona se quedó observando el cuerpo rígido de ella. Pero no se esperaba esto. Esta callada soledad —Ahora ya está hecho. Tarde o temprano tenías que saberlo. Lo lamento.

— ¿Y en dónde está ahora? — la voz salió en apenas un susurro. Ahora Kagome se encontraba arrodillada frente al ataúd de Inuyasha, con la cabeza caída y su flequillo tapando lo visible. Más perdida que nunca.

— ¿El cadáver? — la pregunta salió de sus labios casual. Como no obtuvo respuesta supuso que era eso de lo que hablaba — No vas a encontrar un esqueleto seco o un cuerpo en descomposición. Mucho menos, luego de tantos años, eso sería imposible.

— No hagas eso.

— ¿El qué? — otra vez, la pregunta sonó natural.

La furia contenida por demasiado tiempo explotó, llegando a límites insospechados. Levantándose en un santiamén, con llamas en sus ojos que devoraban todo a su paso. Caminó hacia la persona parada en el umbral, en pose natural, y la tomó del cuello de su camisa.

— ¿En. Dónde. Está? — cada palabra era cortante, producida por una garganta seca y dolida. La cólera la había cegado. Y no lloraba. Era lo que menos le importaba, ya no quería sentarse en un rincón a compadecerse de sí misma y de su pobre destino. En cambio, decidía tomar las riendas de él.

— En ésta pequeña casita. Junto a ti.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que significa?! ¡Deja de comportarte como estúpido!

— Y tú deja de comportarte como una desquiciada.

Lo empujó contra la pared que contenían los ataúdes, éstos vibraron. La persona que fue víctima de agresión no hizo nada, ni para defenderse ni para golpearla en respuesta. Hizo una cara de hastío y reaccionó.

Gritó enojado y arrinconó a Kagome contra la pared, tomó sus dos muñecas y las elevó sobre su cabeza. Quedó allí inmóvil.

— ¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¡Soy yo! ¡Kagome, siempre fui yo!

Ella quedó chiquita entre sus brazos mientras él la zamarreaba. Tímida.

— Pero yo estuvo allí ¿lo recuerdas? Moriste. Estuve a tu lado cuando pasó.

— Jamás podré olvidarlo. Gracias por recordármelo — En un acto impropio de la nueva Kagome, y luego de aquellas expresiones de violencia y furia animal, se soltó lentamente de su agarre y tomó el rostro varonil con sus femeninas manos.

— Y también en tu funeral te vi muerto. Todos lo vimos. ¿Acaso eres, un fantasma?

— ¿Qué harías si te dijera que morí, pero luego volví a la vida?

— Te preguntaría la razón por la que el cadáver desapareció.

— Creo que éste no es el lugar ni el momento para discutir esto, ¿no crees?

Inuyasha sonrió. Lo más importante ya fue dicho, ahora quedaba arreglar asuntos importantes, pero no de esa magnitud. Muchos cabos sueltos y dudas. Todo sería razonado y explicado, prometió. Y Kagome le creyó de momento. No entendía nada, y tampoco creía poder entender en algún momento. Pero haría todo en su alcance para saber qué mierda pasó, pasaba y pasaría.

Él tendió su mano. Esperó pacientemente a que la tomara.

Kagome dudó un poco. Hasta ella sabía que estaba dudando de más, tenía la prueba delante de sus ojos. Observó una última vez el ataúd abierto, con el pequeño colchón totalmente en blanco y casi sin usar. Sonrió en respuesta y los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron.

"_El final del nacimiento es la muerte; y el final de la muerte es el nacimiento"_

_Dhagavad-Gita_

* * *

¿Ustedes tienen una idea de lo que me costó escribirlo todo? Casi muero. De verdad. Tantas emociones juntas en Kagome la verdad no es fácil de manifestar.

No voy a dar detalles de nada y espero que ustedes saquen sus conclusiones sobre el próximo capítulo. No explicaré (porque obviamente arruino la sorpresa) nada, pero sólo diré, como adelanto, que Sango aparecerá ;)

Sólo eso. Sólo quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que me dan. Los amo.

Y nada, lo único que me queda para decir, por lo menos hasta que nos volvamos a leer, es que si quieren pueden dejarme su comentario explicándome qué les gustó y qué no. Me encantaría sus **reviews**.

_**P.D.:** ¿Saben lo difícil que es decidir un nombre para cada capítulo? Y la verdad que esta vez fue cualquier cosa :D _


End file.
